


Lilacs & Sunshines

by SkyBlueHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Literally everyone is implied or mentioned here, Love Triangles, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueHeart/pseuds/SkyBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lie about many things, but when I say I love you both, I truly mean it. Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. I would like to say that I love you both very dearly from the bottom of my heart." – Celestia Lundenberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my FF and Tumblr. While most of you have already read it, for those new to it, I do hope you enjoy what I have provided. While it'll be a cliche, love triangle in a generic high school setting, it's simply my first ever fanfiction I have written in my time in the DR fandom. Celegiri is the main focus here, and for those whom were looking for Celesaya, I do apologize it has been cut short halfway through the story. Either way, I do hope you enjoy what I have to provide. The writing will drastically improve as each chapter goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from my tumblr and FF accounts. Things may seem OOC and off for the first few chapters, but my time in the DR fandom made me improve so you may see drastic improvement in writing. While I do hope you enjoy what I have to bring, it'll be Celegiri focused. I apologize for those expecting full Celesaya stuff, but perhaps I can make a fic solely on that pairing to make it up. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this!

Many have stated the feeling of true happiness. What is true happiness? It seems to be a so called emotion named “love.” Celestia Ludenberg did not feel such desires and passion in her life. She knew of love in a way of friends and family, nothing more, nothing less. Though, it didn’t mean she wasn’t curious about it. She wanted to understand what it was like to feel “love” which apparently equaled to “happiness.” She knew what lust and interest was due to her fantasies of living in a castle with vampire men in suits. She knew it was a ridiculous dream and fantasy, but one could dream right? Everyone had to have some sort of fantasy at one point in their lives. Love was not in Celestia’s favor, however, she felt interest. She had interest in two lovely girls, but she would always conceal her feelings. She concealed it to the point it suffocated her. It made her fall into a small amount of despair and she did not want it. Celestia wanted to love, but she did not want the pain, suffocation and despair that came with it. Occasionally, she would embrace the bliss of interest and affection. 

 

It was a regular day in Hope’s Peak Academy. Celes twirled a lock of her raven-colored hair as she reluctantly gazed and watched the teacher lecture the class in the theory and mechanics of chemistry. She didn’t dread the class, but it wasn’t the most exciting thing for her. She preferred literature and language arts. She was introverted and rarely communicated with anyone unless it was necessary. However, she opened up and socialized a bit more than before thanks to Hifumi Yamada, who would introduce and put her in with his group of friends. Time went by and Celestia befriended all of them, and they too became her own group of friends. It took a year or two for her good fortunes with them.  

 

 She was happy to know she had people to talk to and socialize with besides Yamada, who was a family friend of hers. Each person in the group had very special talents and excelled in their best one. Celestia gained the title of “Super High School Level Gambler.” How? She gambled a lot in her free time, and she always won. She piled up a lot of cash due to it and saved it for personal reasons.

 

Celestia felt a nudge and looked over her shoulder to see Kyouko Kirigiri pass her a piece of paper filled with words and numbers. Taking it and waving her hand in thanks, she took out her pencil and began scribbling on the dreaded paper that was going to be assigned for homework. The class was rowdy when the lecture ended. Students were either fooling around or talking to their peers. Celestia kept to herself, while working on the assignment alone.

 

Kirigiri had no desire to work at the moment, and was thankful that Sayaka Maizono approached her. Sayaka smiled as she asked Kirigiri for some assistance on one question that had her stuck. Kirigiri attempted to clear things up for the girl, “Judging from how our teacher did it, I’m sure this is how he did it.”

 

Sayaka watched closely as Kirigiri jotted down some formulas and calculations. Understanding what was going on, she nodded, “You’re so smart Kirigiri-san…I wish I was as smart as you.”

 

“You really think so Maizono? I just merely watch and analyze the information provided for me, and I put them together. It’s like if they were a puzzle to solve,” stated Kirigiri as she placed her black pencil down.

 

“I really think so Kirigiri-san. I mean, you’re one of the smartest people I know of. Along with Celes, Fujisaki-san, and Togami-kun. I don’t think I could ever match up to any of you,” shyly answered Sayaka as she took the paper from the desk, examining it before putting it away in her overly designed binder with cutesy designs.

           

Kirigiri shrugged. It wasn’t abnormal for her to be complimented for her intelligence. She would always be complimented for her analytical nature of things, and she assumed that, that was why she had good grades. She would always pay attention and treat everything as if it were a murder mystery. Find out what the answer was, find out what this symbolized, what it meant, etc. She would not stop until she found out the truth, also known as the correct answer. This was probably why she acquired the title of “Super High School Level Detective.”

 

The loud ringing sound of the bell sounded across the school, and the sound of furniture scrapping the floor was dominant. Packing up her things, Kirigiri headed out first, to not notice that she had dropped something. Celes noticing, picked it up and went to give it back, to soon lose sight of Kirigiri. Celes didn’t know where exactly Kirigiri’s next class was, and sighed as she looked envelope in her pale hands. Her scarlet eyes widened as she saw it had her name written in beautiful, cursive writing.  _What was so important to be said that it had to be written in words?_

           

Celes quickly headed to her next class, sat down and opened the envelope that had a small, red ribbon on it. She felt nervous for some reason as she unfolded the paper gently as if it would shatter into a billion pieces if she handled it roughly. She skimmed through it to see how long it was. The writing was not too big, nor too small. It was like art in Celes’ eyes to see beautiful sized handwriting. The paper carried a faint scent of elegance, strong enough that Celes sniffed it to see what type of scent it was. It smelled of lilacs, and she gave a tiny smile, flattered that Kirigiri would go through all the trouble to making it look nice, and even smelling nice. Her scarlet eyes began reading.

 

_“ Celestia,_

_I’m not excelling in the arts of vocal expression when it comes to my thoughts and feelings,_

_but I would like to tell you that you carry a beautiful aura around you._

_Your elegance itself is equal to the roses on a beautiful day, blossoming in the broad daylight._

_I can’t help but be entranced in your own beauty, your melodic voice, and the way you smile and laugh._

_I have fallen into a spell casted by the beautiful witch herself, and I have no regrets._

_What I’m trying to say is, I love you. I have taken interest in you since I have gotten to know you._

_That interest has evolved into what they say is “love.”_

_I know you most likely won’t feel the same._

_I will abide to what your decisions are._

_What I desired was for you to know that my heart belongs to you and only you._

_I would like to get to know you better than anyone else._

_I love you._

_Kyouko Kirigiri ”_

Time froze for Celes. Every sound seemed faint to her at the right moment. This was a love and confession letter. Printed by Kirigiri’s own hands for her to read. Celes folded the paper and placed it back into the envelope before sealing it again with the ribbon. She had to sneak this into Kirigiri’s locker to save her from the scavenger hunt. Her heart pounded as she eyed the envelope in her bag. She even felt the heat rise to her cheeks and scowled silently to herself. She hated losing her own composure.

 

For the rest of the class, she couldn’t focus on her schoolwork. Instead she focused on the letter and the image of Kirigiri being all flustered and charming towards her, which made her blushing worse. Celes jumped in her seat as the bell rang. It was lunch time. She scurried out of the class and rushed to Kirigiri’s locker, her face still red. She was faced the challenge of finding which one was hers. “Which one is her locker, I wonder?” muttered Celes, looking at each locker number.

 

“My locker is in front of you,” answered a calm, cool voice.

 

Feeling the blood freeze in her veins, Celes slightly jumped to then look behind to see Kirigiri looking at her with curiosity and confusion. _“T-that’s no way to greet a lady, Kirigiri-san,”_ she stuttered, regaining her cool, composure.

           

“My apologies. I was just curious to see why-”

 

Kirigiri’s lilac eyes drifted to the letter in Celes’ hands. She sighed, “You saw it didn’t you?”

 

Celes nodded, _“You dropped it on the way out to your next class. I picked it up to find my name printed on it. I read it.”_

           

The other girl looked away, with a dark expression on her features, “I was planning to give it to you after school. I apologize if I made a fool out of myself from that letter, but that is what I truly feel.”

 

The raven-haired girl gently took the girl’s right hand into her own hands, _“Kirigiri. I’m flattered. I really am. This was one of the sweetest things anyone could do for me. You are very composed when you want to speak from your heart and mind, and that is what I love about you.”_

 

Kirigiri gave no response, and remained in place. _“I have taken quite the interest in you, if I say so myself….”_ mumbled Celes, tightening her grip around the other girl’s hands, head lowered and to the left to avoid being caught with a blush as red as her own eyes.

 

“For someone who is called the ‘Queen of Liars,’ it’s hard to believe that. I don’t know if you’re doing it out of pity or some set up for your own satisfaction.”

 

_“You wound me so, Kirigiri. What I say is the truth. It is logically unreasonable for me to lie about emotions. Especially when it deals with an attraction towards you.”_

 

Kirigiri glanced at the elegant girl who held her hand. Her body disobeyed her mind by revealing the small blush plastered on her cheeks. Celes, who looked up had her heart race, her body reacting on its own. Kirigiri’s eyes widened as she felt the soft, pink lips of Celestia Ludenberg on her own.

 

 _“Is that enough proof, Kirigiri?”_ questioned Celes as she placed her hands over her mouth.

           

Kirigiri nodded. Smiling she embraced her.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…I thought I lost you even though I know it was all a dream… everything was so real, I felt that I…I…I thought I lost everything,” cried Sayaka, her tears spewing from her eyes. Celes kissed her, calming the girl down, “I’m still here Maizono-san. I also heard what you said in your dream, and I have to say, I like you as well.”

The sensation of an embrace is warm and loving. It is a different form of life itself. The body that held Celes was warm and soft, a feeling she had forgotten long ago. The moment Kirigiri embraced her, Celes shuddered. She however, did not return the embrace. It wasn’t because she rejected it, it was simply because it would have been awkward for her to return what was given. Kirigiri untangled her arms from Celes after a few moments of embracing, flashing a small grin before gently nudging the girl in black away from her locker. In response, Celes stepped aside, allowing the girl to access her locker to acquire the materials she needed. Celes carried most of her items with her, besides massive textbooks or her jacket, which rendered her visits to her own locker to a low number. Feeling the uncomfortable sensation of hunger, she waited for Kirigiri to finish up before following her to their lunch group which consisted of fourteen other students.

 

It was rowdy by the time they reached their destination, packed with students walking in all directions, with rumors and gossip spreading like wildfire. In the distance at the table near the windows, a wave was directed to the both of them. “Kirigiri-san! Celes-san! Over here!” cheerfully shouted Naegi, who kept waving until the both began to move towards the group. The group was mixed in many ways. There are those who socialized and brought life into the lunch hour, those who simply listened, and those who did activities together. Occasionally they would all get together and enjoy the conversation or activity. Some days, not everyone was present, and today was one of them. Settling down, Celes took out her lunch which consisted of a salad and some strawberries. Munching on her food, she listened to the conversations that occurred with her friends.

           

“Ehh? Hagakure, you know that’s a load of bullshit. No one can predict the future,” scoffed Leon, who disbelieved in the idea that his laid-back friend could foretell the future with a crystal ball.

 

“Actually Leon, whether it was a coincidence or not, he predicted that I would have a terrible day today, and it seems to be that way,” replied Naegi, “I somehow failed two quizzes, tripped down the stairs and Junko seems to be using all her pranks on me...”

 

Junko snickered, while her twin sister, Mukuro sighed loudly at her sister’s silly shenanigans. Leon sighed, ignoring the amusement that spiked in the group, “Totally a coincidence dude. There ain’t no way a crystal ball could tell the future.”

 

“W-well, what if Hagakure foretold m-more future outcomes? T-that could prove something!” chirped Chihiro, looking at Leon, Naegi and then at Hagakure.

 

“Maybe. Ain’t bad of an idea. If you really can tell the future Hagakure, tell me something that will happen.”

 

Hagakure staring at his crystal ball, concentrated his energy. Everyone quieted down and observed his work. He looked at Leon before answering, “What I see is that in your next baseball game, you’ll have a horrible loss as a result. Of eight to four.”

 

“What? The baseball team flunking that badly seems out of it. You know how well-trained the baseball team is, of course because it is has me it. I ain’t the ‘Super High School Level All Star for nothing!”

 

“That’s what I see though. I can’t alter anything, I just see what the ball tells me.”

 

“Fine. Give someone else some of their future predictions. I’m not believing until it happens. Not like it will happen. Whatever happened for Naegi is all a coincidence. Coincidence!”

 

Hagakure ended up foretelling events for Asashina, Sakura, and Fukawa. All three were surprised of the events that were told for them. Asashina was told that she would sprain her ankle from an overworking in a sports game, Sakura’s being she would achieve a grade of A on her midterm for history class, and finally, Fukawa going on a casual date with Togami.  Hagakure asked if anyone else wanted to be told what their future held, Celes volunteered shortly after. _“I’m fascinated by all of this. I’m curious on what you see for me. Not like I believe it though,”_ she addressed, stabbing the small tomato in her salad with the edge of her fork.

 

Hagakure went to work, who tensed and expressed signs of fear and worry several times during his readings. Celes lifted an eyebrow, curious on to what had been so rancid and horrid to make the poor man cringe as if he was seeing a ghost. The others present in the group muttered to each other, curious as well, some not wanting to know what had been seen.

 

 _“Well? What did you see?”_ she asked, flat in tone.

 

“W-well…you’re up for some trouble for a very, very long time. I won’t get into detail…but I’m just going to make it short and brief,” he replied, a tad nervous.

 

_“Spit it out then, there’s no point in hiding what you saw when it’s my future you’re doing.”_

 

“Relationship problems. That’s the gist of it. It’s going to cause some turmoil on you and the other two of the situation, but mostly on yourself.”

 

 Celes stared at him, cold and hard before looking away, _“I see. It can’t be helped if it were to happen. I shall deal with it if it does arrive.”_

 

 “Celes-san, if stuff were to get really, really bad, you have us to help you back on your feet!” stated Asashina, hands on the table, “If that future event came true, please don’t hesitate to ask for help.”

 

Everyone else nodded, Celes smiled gently in return, _“I appreciate it. Thank you.”_

 

Celes understood why Hagakure didn’t mention names and simply kept it brief. It would cause some misunderstandings and some avoidance issues. Her train of thought was lost when Sayaka barged in, slamming her hand on the table with some shiny, small sized papers under her hand. Fukawa, who was unfortunately beside the hand that was slammed down, jumped out of her chair and onto the ground. Junko, who sat across laughed out loud, who even began teasing the poor twin-braided girl who sulked in her seat. Mukuro flicked Junko’s head, unimpressed how she caused the timid girl to slowly break down. “Junko-chan, you need to back up a bit in your teasing and pranks. Some of them are just too far,” she answered, sternly.

 

Junko pouted, “You’re no fun. Onee-san, why do you always ruin my fun? Unless, you’re giving me some despair of my own, then that’s ok~”

 

Mukuro shook her head, “I would never cause some despair on you. You’re my sister after all. Plus I love you, and I would never have the guts to do it.”

 

Glaring in response, Junko switched to her serious, intimidating mode, which often gave discomfort to the others. “I’ll have to punish you later then for ruining my fun and as well as not giving me any despair.”

 

“So be it,” Mukuro gave in, sighing again before Junko reverted back to her casual form, hugging and petting her short, black hair, “This is why I have an amazing sister~”

 

The others in the group stayed silent, fiddled around or even coughed awkwardly. Sayaka broke the silence by apologizing to Fukawa for startling her to no end. Fukawa quickly forgave her and shrugged it off, as she stuffed her face into a book to forget what had happened. Some wondered how they befriended Junko in the first place. She wasn’t too bad to be around, but she tended to be quite a masochist and a sadist to the point it gave the creeps to many. Sayaka cleared her throat, catching the attention of the group of friends. “Everyone, I’d like to invite you all to my concert that’s happening next Thursday!” she squealed, lifting her hand up, revealing the gold-bordered tickets.

 

“Oi! How did you manage to get sixteen of these?! Aren’t ya tickets around fifty-five dollars?!” Leon exclaimed, shocked.

 

Sayaka giggled in response, “I have my ways. Won’t lose too much profit, but regardless, it would really mean a lot to me if all or most of you went to watch me. You and the girls I perform with are the source of my strength.”

 

“I’m sure we’d all love to go Maizono-san. Or at least, attempt to go.” Naegi answered, taking one of the tickets.

 

The others took their own share of tickets, some having an extra or two to give to those who weren’t at the lunch group today. Sayaka smiled, a small happy squeal escaping from her mouth, “Oh! I almost forgot! All of them have special backstage passes! So if you want after the concert, you can drop by to say hello!”

 

“These are amazing Sayaka Maizono-dono! I’m very fortunate to have a pretty, idol friend who gives such gifts for such events!” cried Yamada, who treated the concert ticket as a god.

 

“It’s not much really. I just want you all there because I love you all!”

 

“Maizono-chan! What songs are you going to sing? What type of theme is the concert going to have?” asked Asahina, her eyes glowing with curiousity.

 

“Well, it’s something different this time. I’m apparently cross-dressing as a male and the songs aren’t going to be the bubbly, cheerful ones. In fact, it’s a darker theme, since Halloween just recently passed, I guess the media wanted something to fit that. Even though we’re a tad late…better than never right?” she replied, pondering, “I’ll need someone to help me pick out my stuff, but I have the perfect person in mind! Though I’ll ask her later…”

 

The discussion for the concert carried on until the bell rang, which then everyone bid their farewells and scurried to class. The remainder of the day was casual and calm, teachers lecturing, notes being taken, work being assigned, nothing was out of the ordinary. When the final bell rang to signal that school was over, Sayaka had met up with Celes outside of school. The blue-haired girl panted. Celes gave her a moment to catch her breath before asking what she needed from her.

 

“Celes, remember how I said at lunch that I needed someone to help me with my concert clothes?”

 

Celes nodded, knowing what was coming up. “I would really appreciate it if you helped me choose, since you really have good tastes in fashion as well as know how to make things suit a certain theme. If you’re busy then that’s okay, it’s just better if I put it all into next week’s concert right?” asked Sayaka, hands behind her back, foot grinding the ground below her.

 

 _“I’m flattered you find my choices in fashion to be necessary for your concert. I’ll gladly help you with it. After all, we’re friends. You helped me a week ago. Think of it as returning the favor,”_ gentle and sweet in tone, a nod from Celes was given.

 

Sayaka expressed her thanks by hugging Celes tightly before dragging her back to her own place. Sayaka did not live too far from the school, and it was approximately ten minutes away. She and Celes bonded a bit, Sayaka asking how her day has went, her plans for the weekends, etc. Celes answered them in blunt, broad terms, not going in much depth, but it seemed to her that Sayaka didn’t mind the short answers. Keys rattled as Sayaka unlocked the door to her home, inviting Celes to go in first, who bowed and went in, examining the contents displayed in front of her. The living room was very casual and comfortable looking, clean and organized, with some magazines spread out on the table sitting in front of the couches. The kitchen wasn’t large, nor too small which had many cupboards on the walls. There was a door to a kitchen balcony.

           

 “I’ll be right back with the outfit designs and the clothes itself. You can help yourself until I come back!” said Sayaka, who went up the spiraling staircase which lead to the second floor of her house where her room was apparently located.

 

Celes plopped onto the soft couch, picking up a magazine from the table. She flipped through it to find many photos of Junko as well as some photos and some blurbs about Sayaka and her band. All the magazines were pristine, clean and barely opened. A buzzing noise broke the silence, startling Celes. Her phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Pulling it out of her bag, she saw a message from Kirigiri, and quickly read through it before answering it. Surprisingly, Kirigiri replied quickly, and Celes was stuck in a cycle of reading and texting until Sayaka came back. The idol came down with a sewing kit, some papers and a bunch of clothes, placing them on the table in the living room. Putting her phone away, Celes analyzed the design sheets. Sayaka changed into the outfits that Celes wanted to see on her, shaking her head disapproving certain designs. An hour or two passed when two designs were chosen. _“These two would suit you best for the theme of your concert, at least, in my honest opinion,”_ she answered, organizing the disapproved sheets away from the two chosen ones, _“Choose whichever one you like the best.”_

 

Sayaka analyzed the two, and decided to take the one with a mix of Victorian and gothic in it. “You know, Celes-san, I really think your tie suits this outfit very well…”

 

Red eyes scanned from the red tie to the outfit, gently grabbing it and putting it against the shirt of the suit. _“It does suit it very well. It would look wonderful on you.”_

 

A clicking noise was heard, as a frilly, red bow was shoved in Celes’ face. Looking up, she stare at Sayaka’s ocean blue eyes who carried some kindness in them. _“I’ll let you keep my favorite bow I use for my concerts if you let me borrow your red tie. I’ll give it back to you after the concert.”_

 

Staring at the bow and back at Sayaka, she looked away pondering on the offer. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Celes untied her tie and handed it over to Sayaka, taking the bow in return. _“Don’t do anything that will ruin it. My whole outfit was tailored for me, and only me,”_ she hissed slightly.

 

Slightly startled, Sayaka nodded rapidly. “I-I have to get this tailored since it’s a bit too big for me.”

 

Without a word, Celes grabbed the measuring tape from the sewing kit and wrapped it around Sayaka, measuring her sizes, while writing down the numbers on a sheet of paper she pulled out with her other hand. Sayaka squeaked, surprised, but dared not to answer.

 

 _“I’m sure you aren’t aware, but I’m rather good with tailoring as well. I’ll get it done before you do, so I’m doing you a favor. Go rest. It seems you’ve had a rough week judging from how you doze off in the middle of classes._ ”

 

“A-ah…thank you. Again…help yourself if you need anything. My father doesn’t come home until very late at night, so don’t worry about causing trouble.”

 

A nod was given as Celes clenched her teeth against the black thread, with the suit in her hands, quickly and nimbly working her way through. Sayaka laid on the couch across, watching Celes work her way through tailoring the outfit to fit her and only her. Her eyes slowly closed, feeling herself drift away into slumber. She was exhausted from the constant late-night study sessions and practices.

 

* * *

 

_The wind howled through darkness, chilling Sayaka’s body. Her ocean eyes wandered around aimlessly, lost and confused by her surroundings. Darkness was all over and she felt fear. Loneliness, fear, despair. The ground rumbled as the surroundings shifted into a zone which carried the aura of death. Shivering even more, Sayaka found Kirigiri beside her, who stared at the distance, which slowly revealed a town with a heap of hay in the middle. At the top of the stack was Celes, who was tied to a stake. Junko was beside Celes, laughing evilly as she pointed her index at the two of them, “If you want to save her, then get over here! You have five minutes before I set the flames to end her life! The crowd here is aching for some despair!” she cackled, her laughter filling the air._

_Sayaka ran as fast she could to have Kirigiri push her away as a sharp object impaled itself onto the lilac-haired girl’s side. She muffled her cries of pain, Sayaka quickly yanking the object out, helping Kirigiri move. Both ended up running again, to have many obstacles laid out for them. Dodging, jumping, gasping and wheezing, both Kirigiri and Sayaka were exhausted from the death traps._

_“We’re almost there Kirigiri-san! Just a bit more and we can save her!” cried Sayaka, gripping her fists together, forcing her legs to run as fast and far as possible._

_Kirigiri had stepped on a red button, which revealed straps that pinned her down, rendering her quiet and useless, to have a large block crush her body, ending her life quickly and painlessly. The sound of crushing bones echoed. Looking back, Sayaka with eyes wide from horror stared at the bloody block that had ended her friend’s life. She screamed, Junko’s laughter filled up in the air again, without remorse, sympathy._

_“Time is up buddy! Say goodbye!” Junko sneered, throwing a match onto the hay, igniting it._

 

_Sayaka screamed again, to have a knife lodged into her gut, the pain filling her body up. She yanked it out to have used her remaining strength to get as close to Celes as possible. A glass wall was placed in front of her, rendering it impossible to approach the target. Watching in pain and horror, there were two colors of the flame. Blue and a light purple. Both engulfing Celes bit by bit. Celes screamed as the pain became too unbearable for her, struggling for escape, needy for the pain to stop._

_“Celes! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me please! I love you!” Sayaka choked, tears running, body and hand soaked with blood, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you! I’m sorry!”_

_Junko walked over, laughing, somehow the glass wall disappearing. Her foot pinned the blue-haired girl’s head down, who cringed, choking on her own tears. “W-why…why Junko, why?” she whimpered, losing more and more strength, her ears filled with the screams of Celes, her eyes seeing the color of blue and purple._

_“The despair here is so delicious! I can’t contain myself any longer! Though, I’m a symbolic image of your dream Sayaka Maizono. This whole situation itself is symbolic of your future. Drowning, dying, suffering in the despair of the mind and heart, oh it makes me shiver with joy!” Junko cheered, grinding her foot into Sayaka’s head even more, “Enjoy what I have to give you Maizono. It’s the best gift I can give ya!”_

_Sayaka’s neck cracked, feeling Junko’s heel push against her neck, cracking it more and more, her breath cutting short, her pain evident and dominant, she could no longer speak, no longer scream, tears flowed until darkness blocked her vision. All she could hear was Junko’s faint laughter before nothing was heard at all._

* * *

 

Jolting up from fear and from her death, tears spewed from her eyes. The idol gripped onto her skirt, letting them flow freely, unaware that Celes placed her hand ontop of hers.

 

 _“Maizono-san, it’s alright. It was all a dream,”_ cooed Celes, gently running her thumb over the girl’s hand.

 

“I…I thought I lost you even though I know it was all a dream… everything was so real, I felt that I…I…I thought I lost everything,” cried Sayaka, her tears spewing from her eyes.

 

Celes kissed her, calming the girl down, _“I’m still here Maizono-san. I also heard what you said in your dream, and I have to say, I like you as well.”_

 

The tears stopped flowing, as Sayaka stared into scarlet, she smiled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier…”

 

Celes waved it off, _“It’s fine. I finished tailoring your suit, and you have slept for a few hours. I helped myself to what was in your fridge.  Since it’s getting late, I must head back home now.”_

 

Sayaka nodded, wiping the remainder of her tears away, before bidding her farewell to the girl in black. Closing the door, her back leaned against down, body trailing down to the ground. For that moment, she cried again, only with tears of joy. Celes breathed in the night scent, sighing quietly. Two confessions within a day, and she never felt so selfish and conflicted in her life.


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Celes-san, a few of the songs I sang were about you," murmured Sayaka, as she embraced the pale girl in front of her, "I worked very hard to write the best lyrics for it, and I really hope you like them, because I love you very, very much."

The remainder of the week was normal. Sayaka and Celes would talk to each other whenever they could, but due to the fact that her concert was in the next week, they barely had time to communicate outside of school. Kirigiri took most of Celes' time on usual days. They both had long conversations about life-related subjects, interesting facts, and occasionally the subject of gambling and card games. The stinging sensation of conflicted feelings never left Celes, and she grew more and more selfish and greedy for both Sayaka and Kirigiri's love. She would consume as much as she could, giving back simple signs of affection in return. It grew as the days went by and even when on the night of the concert. She had Kirigiri as her date, who even properly dressed up in a suit just to please her eyes and her heart. It was loud when both Kirigiri and Celes arrived together. Filled with people socializing, as well as some fanboys and fangirls squealing from their excitement. Celes raveled her arms around Kirigiri's, hugging it tightly, but comfortably. Kirigiri tensed, to soon relax, smiling to herself as she walked down the aisle with Celes. It took several minutes for Kirigiri to notice that the rest of her friends were in the front row chit-chatting. Approaching towards them, everyone greeted her and Celes. Some snickered at how "handsome" Kirigiri was, the others creating romantic gestures that related to both Kirigiri and Celes being together. Celes had no response, while Kirigiri on the other hand, gave glares which worsened the situation by a little.

 

"It seems Maizono was generous enough to have front row seats reserved just for us," answered Togami, who came in with Fukawa.

 

"Ayyy Togami! Nice to see ya here! Didn't think you would have the guts to come to a concert like this, since you're all into that fancy shit!" Leon greeted, arms crossed while grinning.

 

Togami looked at him, "I'm not into this stuff. Yet, it's for Maizono and since she is my friend as well, it's all out of due respect. Plus, I had nothing else to do for the night. Might as well support her."

 

"Didn't think you had it in ya. That's awfully nice of you."

 

"I'm not always cold, Leon."

 

"But you are most of the time."

 

Togami sighed, fixing the position of his glasses. Leon had continued to express his thoughts to him, where Togami himself had given up on trying to socialize with Leon. The others were sitting down, the last few arriving just on time. Celes had asked Sakura if she could swap seats with her so that she would be able to sit next to Kirigiri. Sakura happily obliged, swapping seats to fortunately sit next to Asahina. The place dimmed down, the stage filled with dull lighting and foggy effects. Leaning her head on Kirigiri's shoulder, Celes gently nuzzled her head into her shoulder, left hand sliding down to meet the gloved one. She was thankful it was dark enough that no one would notice, which she took a step forward and locked her fingers through the gaps of Kirigiri's hand. Kirigiri leaned her head onto Celes' in response, gently rubbing it with hers, her leg touching and rubbing against Celes'. Both remained in the position for a while, even when the performance began. It was eerie and low-pitched in musical terms. It had its unique charms which suited the theme of a Halloween concert. It was certainly unique to the point some murmurs were heard in the crowd about it. The singers came out one by one, singing their parts, dancing on the side which then the fog effect disappeared to reveal Sayaka sitting on a throne, in her outfit. The crowd cheered as the song continued, Sayaka standing up, singing, dancing and acting her parts.

 

Celes had noticed the tie that she let Sayaka borrow, and she had to admit, it looked dashing on her. Celes stared at Sayaka, mesmerized by her charms. Her voice, her movements, and her body tempted Celes. It tempted her to the point she would step over the line with her physically. Her eyes soon drifted to Kirigiri, examining the lilac-haired girl's features. It tempted her just as much as Sayaka. Compared to Sayaka, Celes was within Kirigiri's reach, where she gently kissed her on the cheek before directing her attention back at the performance. Kirigiri tightened her grip on Celes' hand, and Celes giggled quietly in response. It felt nice to be loved and to love back. It was an addiction, a drug that would never run out, and it would always be there. It filled a certain void in her chest, her mind and her body. She would choose to be who she really wanted to be with later on. Right now, all she cared was enjoying the performance as well as stay in Kirigiri's touch. As the performance went on, the room grew louder. Asahina cheered with Leon and Yamada, the others clapping, and the rest, such as Togami, Fukawa and Kirigiri, remained silent, but kept their gazes forward. There were many moments where Sayaka had stared at Celes, winking at her, where she would smile and giggle in response.

 

Celes however, did not catch the small frowns Kirigiri made. When Celes looked at Kirigiri, it would have been always too late. The girl would retain her normal composure before anyone caught her. When the performance ended, Celes headed for the backstage with the others. It was decorated with mirrors and cosmetic tools. The singers greeted them, and Ibuki, the guitarist of the songs greeted as well. Many of the group separated to chit-chat with the singers and Ibuki, complimenting them on their performance. Celes felt a tug on sleeve, looking back her eyes matched up with blue. "Celes-san, can I see you privately?" Sayaka asked, winking as she tugged on the tie she borrowed.

 

Celes looked at Kirigiri who nodded once before pulling her arm away from the embrace of Celes' arms. Kirigiri approached Naegi shortly after, leaving Celes alone with Sayaka. Sayaka pulled Celes into a dressing room, shutting and locking the door. Examining the room, the room was messy with uniforms and other cosmetic items. Celes wasn't fond of messy dressing rooms, yet the bright colors and messy floor seemed fitting. The blue-haired girl gently unraveled the tie and handed it over to the other girl. Celes, who had worn the bow Sayaka gave her, gently took it off and traded it back for her own tie. It was in a clean state, which pleased her. Heat rose on Celes' cheeks when Sayaka pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it. Scarlet stared at ocean blue, both silent. Their lips met, breath hitching when Celes felt a tongue enter her mouth. Sayaka prodded her tongue against Celes', savoring the sensation, pleased when she felt the body she pressed against shiver and squirm under her.

 

Black nails gently scraping the wall behind, Celes closed her eyes, allowing Sayaka full power over her, her tongue playing along. The kiss broke shortly after, both panting for air. Sayaka had taken a step back, allowing Celes some breathing room. There was soon a growing silence. Celes not knowing how to respond, simply put her tie back on. Sayaka had stashed her bow away in her bag.  _"Your performance was lovely, Maizono-san._ " Celes answered, breaking the silence, _"It suits the theme very well, and it is unique compared to your usual style."_

 

A quiet thank you was given before Sayaka stood in front of Celes. "You know Celes-san, a few of the songs I sang were about you," murmured Sayaka, as she embraced the pale girl in front of her, "I worked very hard to write the best lyrics for it, and I really hope you like them, because I love you very, very much."

 

It took several seconds for Celes to process what was said. She was flattered. Her arms snaked their way up Sayaka's back, returning the embrace, _"They're beautiful, Maizono-san. I enjoyed them."_

 

Sayaka nuzzled her head into Celes, giggling happily. Celes smiled gently, to soon frown slightly from the thought of Kirigiri. She had feelings for both Sayaka and Kirigiri, and if one of her friends asked her who she wanted to be with the most, she would not be able to answer. She knew it was selfish on her part, yet, all she wanted was to be by their sides. She got what she wanted, but deep down, she feared of losing one of them. Her thought process was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, which Sayaka went to greet to find it was Ibuki and the other singers. Celes cleared her throat and excused herself out of the room to find Kirigiri waiting for her. Their eyes met, and Kirigiri smiled.

 

 _"How long have you been waiting?"_ Celes asked.

 

"Not too long. Naegi-kun and I were discussing about some private subjects as the others were complimenting the singers and the guitarist."

 

_"Where are the others?"_

 

"Some left, some exploring the backstage and the others on their way to see Maizono-san."

 

_"I see. What shall we do Kirigiri-san?"_

 

"We can do what you want to do."

 

_"Shall we head out then? For me, I have nothing else to do for the night."_

 

Kirigiri nodded, lifting her arm slightly for Celes to grab on. Celes happily latched on, embracing the arm comfortably as both headed out. Kirigiri pulled out her phone, dialing the number for her father to pick both her and Celes up. Standing outside, Celes looked up to the night sky, gazing at the beauty it gave. It felt romantic to star gaze with someone you loved. She listened to Kirigiri talk, her voice calm and gentle, a feature Celes really loved about her. Hanging up, Kirigiri placed the phone in her pocket, locking her fingers with Celes', "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

 

_"Quite. To watch the stars with someone you love, is a beautiful art. I couldn't be any happier."_

 

"I'm glad."

 

They both held hands, watching the stars slowly drift in the night sky. Kirigiri had turned her body slightly, lifting Celes' chin with her other hand, leaning down for a kiss. Their lips met, Celes trailing her arms around Kirigiri's neck, and Kirigiri's arms down Celes' small waist. It was another make out session for Celes, her tongue fighting against Kirigiri's. Kirigiri compared to Sayaka was extremely gentle and sly. Quick and effective. Celes loved both of them, and their unique styles of showing romantic gestures. Breaking apart, both were breathing a bit heavier than usual. "I love you," stated Kirigiri, hugging Celes tightly.

 

And Celes hugged back, smiling as her eyes stared at the night sky and city lights, _"I love you too Kyouko. I love you too."_


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you, Kyouko. I want all of you," sighed Celes, gently grinding her body against Kirigiri's.
> 
> "Is that what you truly want?" asked Kirigiri, her composure unaffected.
> 
> Celes looked up into lilac eyes, and nodded, "Yes. That is what I truly want. All I want is you."

The next day, Kirigiri had asked if Celes wanted to be with her on the weekends. She accepted without a thought. Sayaka had asked the same. Unfortunately Celes had turned her down, stating she was going to be with Kirigiri over the weekends. Sayaka understood, asking if they could hang out next time, where Celes agreed. Everyone complimented Sayaka on her concert during lunch time. Being an idol was a tough job, compliments were always given. Nothing made her as happy as her friends supporting her. Many asked when her next concert was, many asked where she got her inspiration and how long it took to create such a theme. She answered as always, igniting the flames of her fans. They were happy and so was she.

 

The lunch group casually continued their activities, despite the attention they received. Many were envious due to the fact they were all close to each other and close to Sayaka Maizono, the Super High School Level Idol. Many were envious in general. Some were envious of Celes' gambling skills, and her abilities to win at almost everything. Some envied Kirigiri's analytical nature and skills, who was able to discover and answer almost anything given to her. Each person from the sixteen friends were envied in some sort of fashion. It was a healthy amount of envy most of the time. However, there were many cases in the school where students would be sent to the principal's office for bad behavior due to such envious acts of aggression. Ishimaru, being the best hall monitor caught those who created unhealthy surroundings.

 

Celes chewed on her sandwich which she rushed to make this morning due to oversleeping. It was bland, but it filled her stomach up. Kirigiri was beside her, prodding her food with her spoon. _"You should eat, Kirigiri-san,"_ nudged Celes, _"If you don't eat, you won't have the energy for the rest of the day."_

 

Kirigiri grinned, "You should feed me then. After all, I'm sure I'll eat when the person I love feeds me."

 

Celes blushed, _"How sly of you. Very sly. Yet, I can't refuse because you need your energy."_

 

Taking up the spoon, Celes gently guided the spoon into Kirigiri's mouth, who accepted whole heartedly. Thankfully for her, there wasn't much food left, and she gladly fed Kirigiri until the container was empty. Her scarlet eyes stared at Asahina who squealed with Mukuro. Both had noticed the scenario between her and Kirigiri. Kirigiri had also looked at both of them before shrugging it off without much care. Scoffing quietly to herself, Celes made sure her eyes told the message that if either of them said anything they would be in serious trouble. Both continued to giggle where Hagakure questioned both of them. Asahina shook her head, stating it was nothing, continuing her giggling with Mukuro, leaving Hagakure lost and confused. At the end of the day, Celes met up with Kirigiri to discuss some plans for the weekend. When both left the school campus, they held hands, walking home together. Both enjoyed the gentle touch in their hands, the beautiful blue sky and autumn leaves, the sound of crunching leaves fresh in their ears.

 

When the fork came for them to separate, Kirigiri kissed Celes gently before bidding her farewell. Celes bid her farewell, and continued her way home. Her heart began pounding. She felt odd. Was it excitement? Was it nervousness? She couldn't really tell. By the time she went home, she stumbled into her living room, cursing for her clumsiness all of a sudden. The thoughts of Kirigiri were in her head, and she was stuck with them. She shook her head and scowled lightly when her thoughts became dirty. The thought of Kirigiri squirming under her, groaning and moaning for her to continue. The scent of her body, the soft flesh her hands felt.

 

_"Fuck!"_ Celes yelled, sexually frustrated that her thoughts became impure.

 

For the rest of the night, she was plagued with such thoughts and impurity. It made her unable to fall asleep for an hour or two. The next day, being Saturday, Celes was still sexually frustrated. She woke up grumpy. She wanted Kirigiri all to herself. Thankfully for her, she had all day to be with Kirigiri. The down side? She would remain sexually frustrated. Looking at the time to see it was slightly past ten in the morning, she rushed to get ready for the day. She had worn a dress similar to her usual choice of clothing. Despite it being frilly and filled with ribbons, it looked nice on her regardless. She quickly made her daily cup of royal milk tea, as well as grabbing a slice of toast. She consumed both items as quick as she could before grabbing her wallet and barging out the door. Celes was told to meet at the fork between her house and Kirigiri's. By the time she got there she had found Kirigiri waiting, leaning against the stone wall. She greeted her, apologizing for being late. Kirigiri shook her head, stating she had just arrived. Smiling, Kirigiri took Celes' hand into her own, curling her fingers. Giggling, Celes gave a quick peck on her cheek before both began walking to their destination.

 

Their destination was at the train station, where they would go to the mall together. They sat next to each other on the train, hands together, snuggling beside each other. At the mall, they would look at everything together, both offering to buy each other gifts. Celes had bought Kirigiri a key necklace, with a scarlet rose on it, silver vines wrapping around the key. The shock and happiness that were in the beautiful lilac eyes bought much joy to Celes. Kirigiri's joy was reciprocated when she had bought Celes a custom-made bracelet, with both their names on it in cursive writing. Both names in a very light purple. They spent their sweet time together, feeding each other when lunch time came along. They went over to Kirigiri's place after lunch, holding hands throughout the entire trip. Kirigiri's place was very organized and modern looking. Celes had found a suitcase and some papers on a table, everything clean and the scent was nice as well. The kitchen was clean, the knives were on the rack, the fridge was silver, and her kitchen table was glass. She admired the place, grateful she was able to witness what her lover's house looked like.

 

Her desire and temptation pounded her mind, her fists in balls. It drove her mad. She was able to restrain herself during the past few hours at the mall, but the moment she stepped foot into the house, she had the unbearable desire to touch Kirigiri, to feel her entirely. She sat down on the couch in the living room, legs together, hands on her lap, looking down. She felt the heat on her cheeks, and Kirigiri had sat down beside with her. "Is something wrong?" Kirigiri asked, concerned, "You seem off edge when you came in here. Is my place unpleasant for your eyes?"

 

Celes shook her head, _"It's not that. It's something else. Something shameful on my part."_

 

Kirigiri placed her hand on top of Celes', "You are allowed to tell me anything. I won't judge you. I won't force you if you don't desire to tell me, I understand."

 

Celes moved herself so she sat on Kirigiri's lap, facing her, arms wrapped around her neck. Kirigiri blinked, curiousity roaming in her eyes. The two of them stared at each other for a while, engulfing the presence of the other. Celes broke the silence.  _"I want you, Kyouko. I want all of you,"_ sighed Celes, gently grinding her body against Kirigiri's, looking down.

 

"Is that what you truly want?" asked Kirigiri, her composure unaffected.

 

Celes looked up into lilac eyes, and nodded, _"Yes. That is what I truly want. All I want is you."_

 

Without a word, Kirigiri had lifted Celes by the hips, and carried her all the way to her bedroom. Celes clung on, face red as her eyes, heart pounding when her back felt softness. Kirigiri straddled on top of her, knee between her crotch, hands beside her head on both sides. Celes felt soft lips on hers, feeling Kirigiri's tongue prod her lips for entrance, which she granted. She felt her dress being undone, where she helped Kirigiri get it off to watch it gently be thrown off to the side of the bed. She had stripped Kirigiri of her leather jacket and shirt. Kirigiri then stripped off the bra, making Celes shiver as her bare body felt the cool air around. Before Celes could do anything else, her lips were captured again, her body pinned down by Kirigiri's strength. Her mind felt numb, her groin growing hotter. She gasped when she felt a hand on her breast, being massaged gently, her mouth full with Kirigiri's tongue. The sensation was unbearable, she shuddered, feeling her neck licked, kissed and bitten soon after. Kirigiri trailed down to her other breast, her mouth on the soft mound, kissing, sucking, gently biting, as she continued to massage the other.

 

Celes had dug her nails into Kirigiri's back, who grunted gently as she roughened her movements. Celes refused to moan, gritting her teeth in the process. Kirigiri had moved her attention back to her lips, where they prodded at each other with their tongues. Kirigiri's hand had slipped down to her panties, gently stroking on the outside of it. A small moan escaped Celes' lips, feeling Kirigiri smile against them. Kirigiri had continued to tease her, which drove her insane. Her hips thrusted gently against the touch, arms wrapped around the other girl, bringing her closer. She wanted Kirigiri's touch more than before, and was tempted to beg for the sake for being pleased. Kirigiri slowly pulled the clothing down. Celes being frustrated, kicked it off, throwing it in the small pile of clothing that formed beside the bed. "My, my, impatient I see," stated Kirigiri, her thumb gently massaging the clit.

 

_"I…I want you,"_ hissed Celes, restraining with all her might from moaning, _"I want all of you."_

 

"I can tell. You are quite drenched."

 

Embarrassed, Celes had looked away to moan when the pleasure from her clit increased. She was thankful the leather gloves Kirigiri wore were soft, though she wished it for her actual hands to please her. She respected Kirigiri for her reasons why she constantly kept the gloves on. Nonetheless, it felt good, and that is what mattered. Kirigiri nuzzled her head against her cheek, to where Celes had dug her teeth into her neck, receiving a hiss in response. For punishment, Kirigiri had inserted a finger and soon another shortly after, while still toying with the clit. Her two fingers gently squirmed around on the inside, where a cry of pleasure was received. Celes felt her legs tremble from pleasure, her breathing had turned into small pants, eyes closed. Her body felt hot, and she whined as Kirigiri roughened up her acts. The insertion of two fingers nearly threw Celes into an uncontrollable state, her entire body pulsed with pleasure. She continued to bite down on the flesh in front of her, muffling most of her cries of pleasure.

 

Kirigiri had stopped toying with the clit, her fingers recklessly pounding into her, the sounds of slapping heard. To Celes, it was embarrassing, so she kept her teeth down, failing to stop the moans that erupted from the back of her throat. Kirigiri became aggressive, panting as she kept up a steady pace with her arm. A loud, muffled cry of pleasure escaped Celes' lips as she went off the edge, body shivering, the tension building up in her body to soon disappear after the wave of pleasure ended. Kirigiri had pulled out her fingers, drenched in the bodily fluids of her climax. Kirigiri had examined the fluid before licking it off her fingers, where Celes stared at her, panting. "You taste lovely," she commented, slightly groaning in satisfaction.

 

Celes remained silent, regaining her breath, to hear a devilish giggle from the other girl. _"We're not done yet,"_ she had said.

 

Her hands were soon tied by a red tie on a bedpost, her legs spread apart. Celes being tired from the first round, whined as Kirigiri left trails of kisses from her lips and down her body. Her body shuddered each time, her body extremely sensitive and hot. Kirigiri placed her tongue on the sensitive bud, causing Celes to yelp out in surprise. Lilac stared at scarlet for confirmation. Celes nodded, granting Kirigiri consent on her next act, which was her tongue toying with her clit. Arms bound and thrashing, Celes whined in pleasure, hips thrusting gently on their own, wanting Kirigiri more and more. Her tongue felt extremely soft and hot, a perfect mix. It was complete torment on how her movement was removed, her legs held and pinned by Kirigiri, who continued to toy with her clit with her tongue, and her arms bound to a bedpost, restraining the temptation of grabbing. The feeling of fingers was felt again, and she cried. Loud and unrestrained. Pumping her fingers in and out, back and forth in Celes' folds, Kirigiri roughened her acts with her tongue, prodding, licking, and sucking. Tears rolled down Celes' cheeks from pleasure, unable to keep her voice down, she cried, whined and moaned, no longer caring due to the intense feeling of pleasure. She screamed as she came once again, her pants mixed with groans.

 

Kirigiri's face was covered from the fluids. She pulled her fingers out, wiped her face with her hand before licking up the excess, dripping climax. Her other hand tugged the tie that released the captive hands of her lover. Celes used the last bit of her energy to grab Kirigiri and pull her down into an embrace. "Celestia. No, Taeko Yasuhiro. What am I to you? Your servant? Your knight? Or am I your king?"

 

Celes remained silent, and Kirigiri waited for an answer. The name that she loathed, the name that she buried alive behind her identity as Celestia Ludenberg, was said from her lover's mouth. Normally, if anyone had said that name, she would have given a warning to never say it again. Yet, coming from Kirigiri's mouth, it sounded beautiful. She declared to herself that Kirigiri would be the one to say her real name. Of course, only when they are alone. _"You're my king, Kyouko Kirigiri,"_ she finally answered, tightening her embrace.

 

Kirigiri nuzzled her head into Celes' neck, "I'm glad I served my queen well."

 

_"You did indeed,"_ she sighed, _"Unfortunately, it was I that felt pleasure."_

 

"You are quite wrong in that statement dear Taeko. I felt the emotional pleasure of pleasing you well. You may please me another time if you wish."

 

They remained snuggled together in the position for a while. The scent of lilacs from Kirigiri's hair put Celes to ease, despite it being mixed with her own scent and sweat. Kirigiri broke the embrace as she got off her bed to acquire back her clothing. Celes slightly cringed as she witnessed her back, filled with scratch marks. The bite mark was noticeable as well. Kirigiri had tossed her clothing back at her, and both dressed in silence. Celes staggered as she took a step forward, Kirigiri catching her as she fell backwards slightly. She saw the smug grin from the lilac-haired girl's lips and she slightly hissed, a blush filling her cheeks. It took a few minutes for Celes to regain her balance. Stating that she shall head back home, Kirigiri nodded, giving her a goodbye kiss. Walking out the door and waving one last time, she headed back home to where she bumped into Sayaka.

 

"Celes-san!" exclaimed Sayaka, jumping on the girl with a hug.

 

Staggering backwards until she hit a stone wall, she hugged the girl back in return, _"Nice to see you too, Maizono-san. What are you up to Miss Idol?"_

 

Sayaka giggled, "I'm just on my way to meet up with Asahina-san. I have to get something back I need for tomorrow, since I let her borrow it."

 

Celes nodded, _"I'm just on my way back home."_

 

"Ah. Well, I'll talk to you later alright?"

 

Sayaka had ran off without a proper goodbye, and Celes sighed. She had just came back from a sex-filled day, to run into the other person she had strong feelings for. It was extremely awkward, but she didn't mind for once. She would deal with her conflicted feelings alone at night, but for now, she took the bracelet Kirigiri had bought for her this morning, and strapped it onto her left wrist. She smiled, looked up at the bright, blue sky, and continued her way home. It was a day she would never forget, a beautiful moment she shared with someone special.


	5. Price of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the lilacs whose petals travel gracefully in the wind. The beautiful lilacs of the first day of spring. You are the lilacs in my spring."

Nails digging into bedsheets, the faint sound of panting was heard. She didn't know how it happened. Celestia was on her back, completely naked in front of Sayaka, legs wrapped around the idol's waist as the blue-haired girl thrusted into her with a strap-on. It all started a few days later after her date with Kirigiri on the weekends. She went over to Sayaka's place to help her with her studies, which it then escalated to the very situation they were in. It felt insanely good for Celestia. A different sensation, but still good in general. Her lips were currently sealed and captive under Sayaka's, her moans restrained. The slapping noises were embarrassing, and Celestia knew well enough that restraining or at least, attempting to keep her voice down would end up in failure. She learned well thanks to Kirigiri. Not much was said besides the grunts, groans and cries of pleasure that echoed in the room. When Celestia had given her climax to Sayaka, crying with the last bit of her energy, she kept her arms and legs to herself. Her body and breath hitched and shuddered as she felt the penetrating object leave her body. Sayaka on the other hand was out of breath, constantly panting. The idol had detached herself of the strap-on, gently throwing it to the side. The thud was heard, but both could care less after what had happened.

 

"Leon's stupid gift for me for my birthday was well worth it," Sayaka chuckled, laying beside Celes, "Despite how it was a joke gift, it came in handy because I got to use it for the one I love."

 

Her face extremely red, Celes had given a grunt before turning her back on Sayaka, eyes now examining the pastel-colored room filled with magazines, posters and other cute objects. The idol's soft giggle was heard, and Celes had felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to the other naked body. Sayaka had trailed kisses along the lolita's neck, where she sighed in response. They had spent a few more moments in each other's embrace before Celestia had departed without much to say besides an _"I love you."_ Each day that has passed, Celestia grew more affectionate for both of them. She kept to herself most of the time, occasionally letting her affection slip out in front of them. It wasn't often. At school, she would act like a complete stranger to both of them, but many knew her well enough that she would have needed to have an interest and trust in a person for them to hold her hand, let alone lean their head on her shoulder. She had embraced Kirigiri in her own room on a Friday of the same week. It was heated, yet filled with love. However, this time, Celes was the one to dominate Kirigiri, who reminded her of how she was the one to be pleased this time around. Kirigiri gave no complaints and accepted whole-heartedly. She teased the black-haired girl by being mostly unresponsive, which frustrated Celestia quite a bit. Just like Sayaka, not much was said after, and Kirigiri left shortly after. Celestia drowned in her own thoughts for the night. She scowled at herself before forcing herself onto her own laptop to where Nanami Chiaki had messaged her if she wanted to play with her, Leon and Naegi. Celestia messaged the other girl back, accepting the request. She was then soon invited into a Skype group conversation.

 

They were practically playing League of Legends, and the furious clicking of the mouse was heard. Celestia didn't understand why she even played the game with her other friends. Especially with Leon, who was screeching in rage from being killed within a small time frame.

 

"Celes! I needed you to heal me!" cried Leon, soon sighing in defeat.

 

_"There's a thing called cooldown Kuwata-kun. Also, I have never played this champion before,"_ Celes replied, still rapidly clicking her mouse to navigate.

 

"We've lost a turret," Naegi interrupted, "And I just died."

 

"It's fine, we're mostly winning," Nanami interjected, calm and composed. Being the Super High School Level Gamer, none would complain much due to her superb gaming abilities.

 

The game continued and Celes had forgotten the nasty thoughts that plagued her mind. She was thankful at least, she had something to do with her friends on her spare time if she wasn't gambling. She had played a few more rounds with Nanami, Naegi and Leon before calling it a night. 

 

When her birthday came, which was on a Saturday, Celestia had made her way to Kirigiri's place, who greeted her by kissing her lightly. Kirigiri had given her some tea in the bright, early morning. Kirigiri had wished her a happy birthday, Celes giving her thanks in return. Both girls spent quality time catching up and discussing about random topics. Kirigiri standing up from her seat, stood beside Celes, bending down to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek. Celes placed the tea cup onto the plate in front of her, standing up to kiss Kirigiri on the lips. Kirigiri keeping her lips locked onto Celes, took a quick look around before pushing Celes to the nearest wall, pinning her against it, lips and tongue craving for warmth and touch. Celes hated herself for being affectionate with someone so easily, but she couldn't lie to her heart that she didn't want more of it. She played along with Kirigiri, her expression containing its usual poker face. She kept her composure when Kirigiri slid a hand up her shirt, gently trailing her hand up to her breast, slipping under the bra to massage the mound. Her body warmed up immediately, but she held her ground.

 

Kirigiri snaked her hand out of Celes' shirt, to give a quick peck on the lips before getting onto her knees. She placed her mouth onto the fabric under Celestia's skirt, breathing gently against it, her lips teasing the sensitive area. Breath shaky, face plastered with a red tint, Celes spread her legs apart, allowing Kirigiri to continue her acts. She felt the fabric slide off, and she lifted her leg up for Kirigiri to pull the clothing off, placing it to the side. She was now in full view in front of Kirigiri who used her tongue to flick at the tiny bulb that glistened with her essence. It didn't take long for Celes to whine and groan from the pleasure that erupted in her body. Both her hands were placed on Kirigiri's shoulders, her nails digging into the soft fabric underneath them. _"K-Kyouko…dear…"_ Celes moaned, eyes closed, mouth open, her breathing heavier, _"I wouldn't be able to stand if this keeps up."_

 

"Hold onto me," Kirigiri responded, her mouth still on the sensitive flesh.

 

_"H-have the decency to n-not talk while you're at it!"_ Celes cried in pleasure, her grip tightening.

 

Kirigiri smiled as she continued to please her girlfriend. It didn't take very long for Celes to reach her climax, her legs trembling. Kirigiri sat down with her legs to the side, watching Celes slide down the wall, legs apart. Waiting for the girl to recover, Kirigiri slid closer, pulling the girl in a gentle, but tight hug. She gently breathed in the perfume Celes had used, enjoying the smell mixed with her own scent. The raven-haired girl was too tired to move, and remained in her position. Her heart pounded in her chest. _"Kirigiri-san,"_ mumured Celes, as she nuzzled her head into Kirigiri's neck, _"You are the lilacs whose petals travel gracefully in the wind. The beautiful lilacs of the first day of spring. You are the lilacs in my spring."_

 

Kirigiri wrapped her arm around the pale girl's waist, "I'm flattered dear Taeko. My analogy for you is that you are the beautiful undying red rose who blossoms in my heart. Whose petals are soft and elegant as silk themselves. You are the eternal red rose who captured my entire heart. I will be unable to know what life is if I were to ever lose you."

 

Celes quietly groaned in response, happy with what she had heard. She yawned and Kirigiri shifted her body, _"Do you need some rest?"_

 

Celes nodded before feeling herself being lifted. She realized her panties were on the floor still, and she quickly got out of Kirigiri's arms to acquire back her underwear. She put them on before Kirigiri lifted her once more, bridal style, cheerfully up into her room. Celes was gently thrown onto the bed, Kirigiri jumping and landing next to her. Both chuckled lightly before tangling their legs and arms together, snuggling together as both slowly drifted off for their small nap. 

 

The sound of vibrating was heard. Celes opened her scarlet-colored eyes to untangle herself as gently as possible without waking Kirigiri up. She sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her phone out from her shirt pocket. It had been an hour and half since she had fallen asleep. She checked her phone messages to find that Sayaka had messaged her. Her eyes scanning the message, her fingers tapped the screen to give her reply. Shuffling was then heard, an arm wrapped around her lower torso.  _"Did I wake you up?"_ Celes asked, her eyes still on her phone screen.

 

"No," Kirigiri muttered, her face buried into the lower back of Celes, "I just felt cold and empty without my rose flower."

 

Celes giggled lightly. She had spent a few more moments with Kirigiri before declaring that she had other business to attend to. Kirigiri had stuffed her hands with a small, neatly wrapped box. Celes accepted the gift and quickly left after giving Kirigiri a quick kiss. The birthday girl didn't go back to her place. Instead, she went to Sayaka's place, who was the one that messaged her during her warm nap with Kirigiri. She was greeted warmly and happily, the idol had launched herself onto Celes, giving her a tight squeeze before exclaiming "Happy birthday!"

 

Sayaka had prepared a romantic lunch date. She had decorated her kitchen a tad fancy before she had asked Celes to come over to be with her. Celes admired the idol's attempts to fit her style. She had found everything about Sayaka to be adorable. They ate together, many times they fed each other. Celestia was happy. Truly happy for once. She understood the concept of love being equal to happiness. She enjoyed every moment with Kirigiri and Sayaka. She knew both were happy being by her side as well regardless of the atmosphere she gave most of the time. She embraced Sayaka when they finished their lunch date. She allowed the girl to do whatever she desired to her, simply because she was happy with whatever she did.

 

They had moved to the living room, and they were on the floor kissing passionately. Sayaka had slid her hand into Celes' panties, fingering inside of her, receiving small moans of pleasure. Little did Celestia know, that she had lilac strands of hair on her from earlier today, nor did she care due to her situation. Sayaka roughened her acts immediately. She had noticed the lilac strands, knowing very well that they belonged to Kirigiri. She had said nothing. She didn't want to jump to conclusions nor ruin the birthday girl's day. It did however, put doubt into the idol's heart. When their sexual encounter finished, Sayaka cleaned up, giving herself some space for herself. Celestia tidied up herself, to soon rest up on the couch. Sayaka arrived shortly after, before placing herself on the couch across from Celes. There was silence and Celes watched Sayaka's expression turn sour. She didn't ask, knowing Sayaka well enough that she would merely shrug it off. "You know, Celes-san," Sayaka suddenly breaking the silence, "You mean a lot to me. I love you very much, and if you were to disappear, I'd be very very sad. Broken even."

 

Celes raised an eyebrow.  _What was this all of a sudden?_  The scarlet-eyed girl stared, where red clashed with blue. _"Maizono-san. You mean a lot to me as well. You are equivalent to the sunshine on the darkest days. You bring warmth and light in my life, and I love you for that. You are my sunshine. I hate to admit all of this, but, never take my sunshine away."_

 

Sayaka smiled. Her smile destroying the doubt that built up in her body. She felt happy about Celes admitting her feelings to her. In fact, it made her feel important and needed. Feeling better, she bonded with Celes with all the time she had, catching up on each other's lives.

 

The next school day, Celes was bombarded with gifts from her friends. Her locker was filled with presents and cards, and she groaned to herself that she would have to take this all home. Regardless it was a pleasant day. She had ran into Kirigiri in an empty hallway, where they both shared an affectionate kiss. They separated after, and Celes glared at Junko who had a sinister grin on her lips. The model waved and left without a word, and Celes continued her way to her class.

Junko however, had ran into Sayaka moments later after her waving to the gothic girl. Sayaka greeted Junko, but the model merely grinned. It bothered the idol a tad bit, simply because the twin pig-tailed girl rarely grinned. "Say Maizono, how's your relationship with Celestia?" Junko asked all of a sudden, manipulating the situation.

 

"It's great actually. Why do you ask?" the idol replied, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Upupupu! I just saw Celestia kissing Kirigiri! So lovely aren't they?"

 

Sayaka's eyes widened in shock. "That isn't something to joke about Enoshima-san. Especially around me."

 

Junko choked out a laugh, "Do you really think I'd go as far as spread lies about what I see? Surely we all know I joke around and I am cruel. All for despair! But this time, I'm doing you a favor Maizono. I'm letting you know because I'm just that nice sometimes! Upupupu~"

 

Sayaka looked down, her face expressionless, yet her heart ached from a sudden stinging sensation. Her thought process was interrupted when the bell rang for class to start. Junko had given her a rough nudge with her elbow before stalking off cheerfully down the hallways. Sayaka made her way to her class without a word. Normally she would run if she were late, but this time, she could care less. The feeling plagued her for the rest of the day, and when the final bell rang, she immediately barged out and tracked Celestia down. She had found the black-haired girl at her locker. "Celestia," Sayaka answered, her tone grim, "We need to talk."

 

The other girl turned around and gave a nod. Her stoic expression not explaining her reaction to the sudden need for a talk. The two headed out together, standing in an isolated area. Sayaka took a deep breath before she began, "Celestia. Are you cheating on me?"

 

The other girl stared at her, long and hard. _"No. I'm not. Do you think that I would succumb to such sinful acts?"_ Celes lied.

 

"Enoshima-san was telling me earlier that you were with Kirigiri. In a non-friendly matter if you get what I'm trying to say," the idol remarked, her hand gripping onto her backpack strap.

 

_"Enoshima-san knows how to get into the skin of others. Who do you believe?"_

 

"I trust both of you. But I doubt you right now Celes. I really do."

 

_"Do you trust your lover or the trickster more?"_

 

Both girls became quiet, and the only sound heard was the sound of other students conversing as they left the school campus as well as the wind that carried the autumn leaves. Sayaka looked down and to the right. Her lips formed a slight frown. "You," she answered after a pregnant silence, "I'm sorry I doubted you. It was wrong of me."

 

Celes sighed, _"It's fine, Maizono-san. At least you clarified with me."_

 

Both girls departed from each other after giving a single farewell. Celes had made a turn around the building to find Junko and Kirigiri conversing. Celes hid behind the wall, peeking out oh so slightly as she eavesdropped. Her gut told her it would be important to listen, even if it was wrong to drop into the conversation of others. "You're still denying what I'm saying Kirigiri?" Junko's voice very light and innocent.

 

"I choose to either believe or disbelieve what you say. I disbelieve."

 

"Is that so? Do you think I would lie and spread nasty rumors on my dear friend about her relationship with Maizono? I state the truth. I, for one pull my pranks in different ways. The others would have my hide, and especially your father if rumors were spread."

 

"You make a very good point Enoshima-san. Ishimaru-kun would report you and my father would have your end."

 

"Hey, I'll be nice and tell you. Maizono had told me about her relationship with Taeko Yasuhiro for a while now. I'm just trying to be nice once in a while. You can believe me and take your free ticket out of my despair train, or just ignore me and I can laugh at all three of you because of your pathetic actions."

 

Junko's lips formed a large smile, and she giggled as Kirigiri clutched her fists together. "Judging from your reaction, I know what the answer is. I've taken up enough of your time, but you've given me my daily dose of despair! Catch you later Miss Detective!"

 

Junko waved and disappeared, leaving Kirigiri in her frozen position. Celes quietly scowled to herself. She would confront Junko when she had the chance, but right now, she had to approach Kirigiri and take her mind off of this madness.

 

_"Kirigiri-san?"_ Celes popped out, acting like nothing had happened.

 

Kirigiri turned around, "Hello, Celestia. I'm surprised you're still here."

 

Celes shrugged, _"I was on my way home actually. Shall we walk together?"_

 

"That would be lovely."

 

The two walked together, but the atmosphere was tense. Tense with doubt and awkwardness. The two rarely discussed much, let alone hold hands. Celestia forced her hand onto Kirigiri's, her fingers slightly digging into the back of her hand. Kirigiri ignored the feeling, wrapping her hand into Celes' in response, to lessen the tension of the atmosphere. The fork for them to separate came, and Kirigiri gave a small kiss on Celes' forehead before departing without a word. Celes departed without much say as well. It was unfortunate and Celes knew well. Her lies and gambles she had made for both Sayaka and Kirigiri are about to fall apart. She had to choose one of them, and only one. She was unable to choose because her heart was split in perfect halves. Eventually, both won't believe her words or actions, and she would lose everything. She couldn't afford that.


	6. Knife Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a matter of time before the flames consume all of you Celestia. Choose who you want to be with, or suffer the consequence and be eaten alive." Junko hissed, feeling Celestia's grip on her wrist loosen up.

Celestia hasn't spoken to Kirigiri nor Sayaka. In fact, it was awkward whenever Celestia spoke to Kirigiri or Sayaka. She felt the tension between her and her partner. Kirigiri would respond with one or two worded responses which eventually irritated Celestia. Sayaka would smile and nod for her responses, which was nice, but it wasn't what Celes wanted. It was all because of a certain model who wouldn't shut up about her personal life. Celestia had purposely told Kirigiri one day after school that she had "other business" to attend to, so she was unable to walk home with her. Celestia had found hurt in the lilac eyes that she loved so dearly. She had kissed the lilac-haired girl passionately, hoping it would ease the pain that she had felt. Unfortunately it still remained, and Kirigiri bid her farewell, leaving quickly.

 

Junko was found fooling around with Asahina, Sakura and Mukuro, and Celestia had marched up to Junko, her hand placed on the model's shoulder, nails digging into the fabric and skin underneath. "Enoshima-san." Celes had answered gracefully, "I would like to have a word with you."

 

Asahina gulped and Sakura looked at both Junko and Celestia. Mukuro frowned slightly, as she watched her sister walk away with Celestia. "Do you think my sister has gone too far again?" Mukuro had asked.

 

"I…I think this is for a more…serious reason, don't you think? Celes-chan doesn't give off her scary aura and talk nicely at the same time if she wasn't upset about something…important…" Asahina replied, her hand gripping onto her sports bag.

 

Junko leaned against the wall of the school building, out of eyesight of the small group she was at. She had noticed the grim look on the lolita's face, and she prepared herself to face Celestia's yelling. What surprised her was that she wasn't being yelled at. _"Enoshima-san. I would like to tell you that your invasion of my privacy is inappropriate._ " The girl hissed, tone venomous.

 

Junko raised an eyebrow. "Invasion of privacy? How so Celestia?"

 

_"You know what I'm talking about!"_

 

Junko grunted. "I don't get what you're rambling about. Do go into detail. I hate playing games, especially guessing games when I'm not in the mood for them."

 

Celes growled, her hands pinning the model's shoulders roughly against the rough-skinned wall. _"You told Sayaka and Kyouko stuff that didn't need to be said! That is the stuff that I only know about, no one else! How you found out is ridiculous, and for you to go around telling everyone about it, you're filthy Enoshima. Filthier than trash itself."_

 

The model stared blankly at the gambler, and in response she sighed, pushing the girl gently off of her. "The one time I do something right I get pelted at. What a lovely thing to do eh?"

 

_"Right? What is right in what you've done?!"_

 

"First of all, I didn't spread it around like wildfire. Naegi and Mukuro-onee-chan only know about it so far. They're trustworthy if you can say. They know about it, but won't spread it. Secondly, your assumption on me spreading it around like my usual gossip is shallow like your words. What I've done is out of my kindness. Kirigiri and Maizono are bound to find out sooner or later. Why hold off to the point where it'll be harder for you to deal with?"

 

_"I deal with my problems alone. Things were fine before you put doubt and hurt into them!"_

 

Junko gritted her teeth. This was beginning to frustrate her. Why did she care? She had no idea. Junko surprised herself unexpectedly, and she had found out she had an odd soft side for her friends. She felt the gambler move on in her again and she gently pushed her away in response to have black nails dig into her wrist. Junko hissed slightly. "I will never understand you, nor will I take the time for it. What you're doing is scandalous. You are the Queen of Liars that we all know of, however, you lied to a subject that continues to grow poison and steel. Eventually it will stab you, and create a knife wound in your entire mind and heart."

 

_"If you haven't said it, it wouldn't have happened. I have got everything under my control Enoshima-san."_

 

"That is a lie itself. Kirigiri has suspected your scandalous ways for a while and she has put that aside, trusting your every word and action. She would never say it, all because she's afraid of the truth. Maizono is oblivious, but if she were to ever catch sight or any subtle hint, she would go on a blind, emotional rage. That you cannot control. I prevented some problems for you because I'm nice like that sometimes."

 

_"Don't underestimate me Junko."_ A growl escaped from Celestia's throat, her grip still firm on the model's wrist.

 

"It's a matter of time before the flames consume all of you Celestia. Choose who you want to be with, or suffer the consequence and be eaten alive." Junko hissed, feeling Celestia's grip on her wrist loosen up.

 

Celes backed off, unable to respond. What Junko had metaphorically said was correct. She would soon be drowned in problems from both her girlfriends, if she hadn't taken action by then. Junko rubbed her wrist, "I'm trying to do you a favor. I'll leave the rest to you. But…you know, if you really need some cheering up or something, you can…come to me or my sister."

 

Celes widened her eyes in surprise.  _Enoshima-san being sentimental is a first._   _"Thanks for the offer."_ She had responded, walking away from model, not wanting to continue a conversation.

 

Junko groaned before she headed back to where her sister was, who was waiting patiently. Asahina and Sakura had practice and left during the serious conversation. The model had acted her usual self, nudging her sister's head as they left together. Mukuro had groaned in pain, rubbing her head as her little sister cackled, enjoying her sister's growing pain.

* * *

Junko had kept her word ever since. She kept her knowledge on Celestia's love life to herself. Celestia had loosened up the tight screws on Kirigiri and Sayaka, and both had continued their daily lives together. November bypassed and December came. The winter holidays had arrived and everyone was happy to be on break. They had finals to do, but they disregarded that for now, and enjoyed the snowy days to themselves. Celestia had been moving back and forth, spending time with both Sayaka and Kirigiri to the best she could. It was tiresome, but she found it was well worth her time. She enjoyed their company as much as they enjoyed hers.

 

Celes had went out on a date with Sayaka. The cheerful idol had pranced around on the streets, and the lolita cracked a giggle here and there. They went Christmas shopping since they were both invited to Togami's Christmas party coming up within a week. Sayaka had given Celes a quick kiss on the lips before prancing away cheerfully. Celes smiled, rolled her eyes and followed the girl, unaware a pair of eyes were set upon her.

 

Kirigiri, who had walked out of the store she was at, hands carrying a small object, had witnessed her only girlfriend kissed by Sayaka Maizono. Her expression carried a frown, a distasteful frown. It was probably a friendly kiss, Kirigiri had assumed. She had known the girl well enough. Sayaka Maizono would sometimes kiss her friends in a friendly matter. However, Sayaka Maizono would only kiss her friends on the cheek or forehead. This had left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of the detective's stomach. Kirigiri had suspected the "cheating" for a while. Ever since of the concert. At first, she had punished herself, telling herself it was envy. She analyzed both of their relationships to each other, and she had found proof. There were many times she wanted to confront Celestia about it, but at the same time, she didn't have enough proof. Plus, she was afraid, truly afraid of the truth. Kirigiri could not place herself in a situation where Celes would admit that she was indeed cheating on her with Sayaka. It would tear her apart endlessly, and she herself, who controlled herself at all times would lose complete control of her actions and emotions. That is what she didn't want to happen.

 

Kirigiri walked down the dim, snowy streets at the heart of the city, shrugging the situation to the back of her mind. She had to focus on her Christmas shopping since she too was invited to Togami's Christmas party. When she had gotten home, her father had assisted her with wrapping all the gifts up. She had wrapped up her father's gift first, making sure he didn't see it. The quality time she had spent with her father that night was enough to ease the suffocating pain of her girlfriend.

* * *

It was awkward when Celestia had appeared at Kirigiri's house a few days later after the scenario from the main streets of the city. Kirigiri felt awkward, but quickly and immediately offered to spend the day with her. They had spent majority of their time cuddled up in a blanket, watching television shows. Mostly cheesy dramas. "A lot of these dramas use the same concepts. Love triangles are an overly used theme." Analyzed Kirigiri, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, arm wrapped around Celestia's waist.

 

_"I suppose these overused concepts and themes are used for the audience to relate to."_ Celes replied, cuddling closer to Kirigiri, her body craving warmth and comfort. She had a small cup of tea in her hands.

 

"Mmm. I suppose so. Though some of these are ridiculous. It's hard to believe if any of these happen in real life at all."

 

_"Love is relatable. Heartbreak is relatable. I assume certain situations are way too ridiculous to believe, but they all have a common result. Heartbreak, despair and sheer agony. Struggle is another."_

 

Kirigiri sighed softly, taking another sip of her drink. "It must be rough being in a love triangle situation isn't it? Seems rather painful."

 

Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes flashing slight annoyance. She took a large gulp of her tea, her body frozen against Kirigiri's. _"Yes…it seems like a hassle. I for one, would never want to be in that type of situation. It would be too much for me to handle."_

 

Kirigiri looked over to find sudden tension in her girlfriend. She gently kissed the side of her head to comfort her. "I do hope you never will be in that type of situation."

 

Celes nodded, taking another sip of her drink. Something seemed odd, and she couldn't pinpoint what. She felt that Kirigiri had intentionally set up the conversation to her bidding.  _Would she? She doesn't seem to be the type to manipulate._  It hit her like a fire-truck. _"What do you mean that you hope that I'll never be in that situation?"_ she asked suspiciously.

 

 Kirigiri looked at her generally confused. "I meant it in a way that you don't fall in love with someone else and that you're forced to choose who you want. It's a rather difficult situation if hearts can be divided into two."

 

_Something isn't right. Something isn't right…_  "Ah. I see." Celes responded shakily, forcing herself to drink even more, _"I do believe hearts can be divided into two. After all, love has no boundaries. I wouldn't know how it's like though. My heart belongs to you and only to you."_

"…and my heart belongs to you as well."

 

_"Kyouko dear. Are you alright?"_

 

"I should ask you the same thing. You're shaken up."

 

_"I'm cold."_ Celes lied. She didn't want to dig into her own grave.

 

"Put your tea down."

 

Putting her tea down on the table, Celes had found herself lifted onto Kirigiri's body, where the lilac girl laid down on the couch, arms wrapped around the gambler, and the blanket softly placed on top of her. _"Better?"_ Kirigiri asked, her face buried into raven-colored locks.

 

Celes nodded. She cuddled up against Kirigiri, her scarlet eyes planted onto the tv screen, watching how the drama played. Kirigiri had done the same, her fingers drawing tiny little swirls on Celestia's thighs. The girl giggled in response. Kirigiri was relieved that Celestia didn't catch her act. It would have caused more issues. Yet, she had found an answer to one of her questions. Celestia was an excellent liar through physical act and words. Her scarlet eyes however, played an important role. Those who are unable to read through eyes would be fooled completely, but for Kirigiri, she was trained to read everything. Body language, the usage of words, how the eyes worked, you name it. Celestia's scarlet eyes portrayed her emotion at rare times, and Kirigiri was lucky to have caught them every time. It upset her greatly that Celestia lied to her about her love crisis. Kirigiri didn't want to bring it up, simply because she knew. She knew Celestia never wanted it to be like this, the pain she had caught in those beautiful scarlet eyes was directed to both her and Sayaka. The pain of the fact that she had to choose one, because she cannot have both as it will never work. Kirigiri had kept to herself, sometimes slipping up in front of Naegi, who told her that it was okay to let it all out. She knew she wouldn't last very long. Her patience was growing thin, but she loved Celestia dearly. She wouldn't be able to live life the way she did if the gambler had disappeared in her life. But Kirigiri knew she's hurting herself as each day passed on like this. She knew. Out of the three, she was the very one that's aching the most. It hurts to know the truth, it hurt to love someone who had split feelings. But she couldn't let go, she can't let go, all because she loved Celestia Ludenberg, also known as Taeko Yasuhiro more than anything else in the world.

 

_"Kyouko, would you like to go out for dinner?"_ Celes asked, interrupting Kirigiri's thought process.

 

"I would love to. Though my wallet has been pretty empty ever since of Christmas shopping."

 

_"It's my treat. Don't worry about the funds."_

 

"T-Taeko, that seems unfair for you to pay all of the-"

 

_"You were always the one treating me. Let me treat you just this once."_

 

Kirigiri kept her mouth shut, eyes looking at Celes who remained solid in position. She sighed, accepting the offer. It was impossible to argue when Celes had her mind set to a specific idea.  _"We should get going. It'll take an hour to get to the place I'm thinking of, and by the time we're there, it's a perfect time for dinner."_

 

Kirigiri had grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off. Celes had gotten off of Kirigiri and had grabbed her by the hand, pulling the lilac-haired girl off of her couch.

* * *

"How are your holidays so far?" Kirigiri asked, taking a sip from her glass of water, still a tad anxious and overwhelmed at Celestia's choice in restaurants.

 

_"Great so far. Unfortunately I have been busy."_

 

"Mmm. I've been busy as well."

 

_"Exams are coming after all. No surprise you're keeping up with your studies."_

 

"I have been moving back and forth since our friends wanted to meet up with me many times of the week."

 

_"Ah. I have gotten quite a bit of invites as well. Say, you're going to Togami-kun's Christmas party right?"_

 

"Yes."

 

The conversation came to an end when both their meals arrived together. They had taken precious time eating, occasionally sparking up another conversation. The bill came in after they had finished, and Kirigiri shuddered at the sight of the numbers plastered on the bill. Celes giggled as she pulled out her wallet and set down the bills and coins. It made Kirigiri feel uneasy, simply because her girlfriend had paid all of it. She would have been fine if the bill was split, but her wallet screamed from her Christmas shopping.  _"Kyouko, dear. It's fine. I told you I'm treating you this time."_ Celes sighed, as she stood up.

 

A faint smile appeared on the lilac girl's lips as she stood up as well. Celes had taken the bill to the counter, Kirigiri trailing behind her with her hands stuffed in her jacket's pockets. They had both left the building, walking side by side.  _"It's a wonderful night isn't it?"_ Celes whispered, scarlet eyes staring at the night sky, _"This reminds me of the concert. The night sky is just as beautiful as this."_

 

"Not as beautiful as you. All the stars cannot shine as bright as you."

 

Celes huffed, Kirigiri chuckled in victory. "We can star gaze if you want."

 

The two had found a bench and had sat down together after cleaning the snow off. Both gazed up the night sky. The stars and the snow created a lovely combination, a serene type of scenary. Both were at the heart of the city, watching the flickering of bright, colorful lights, and the cheerful, happy people and couples walking by. Celestia turned her head, gazing at Kirigiri before moving her body closer. Kirigiri had found cold fingers placed under her chin, and she turned her head, staring at scarlet. Before she could say anything, soft lips placed themselves onto her. In response, Kirigiri had grabbed Celes forcefully, but gently as possible, deepening their kiss.

 

Blue eyes stared for a few seconds before storming off away from the scene, unnoticed. "M-Maizono-san?! A-are you alright?" her companion asked, worried about the sudden mood change.

 

"I'm fine, Naegi-kun." Sayaka had answered, her grip on his hand tightening.

 

"Wasn't that Kirigiri-san and Celes-san just now?"

 

"…yes. I don't want to talk about them right now though. Is that fine?"

 

"Y-yeah…" It had taken a moment for the boy to understand the situation. He had never bought the two up in a conversation, knowing that what Sayaka had seen had torn the girl's heart to shreds. Guilt plagued him because he knew about the situation, and knowing the fact that bringing up any information he acquired about it would worsen the situation. "Maizono-san. Cheer up! It's going to be a fun night with the others. Kuwata-kun and Asahina-san had a fun group date planned out."

 

Sorrowful blue eyes charged into cheerful, green ones. Sayaka sighed, "You're right Naegi-kun. I can't…let my emotions ruin the fun."

 

Naegi placed his hand onto the idol's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Everything will get better. I promise. Right now, enjoy yourself along with me and the others."


	7. Aching Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love her." Kirigiri had said, wiping her eyes with her arm. "I love everything about her. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the way she hugs me. I love her with my entire being. I want to remain by her side even if it hurts."

Big. Fancy. Clean. Elegant. Many words can be described when one steps foot into the Togami family's home. Togami had guided his friends inside, which was organized, and neatly decorated with fancy aesthetics. The mansion was filled with other people. People from business, and others of wealth. Togami's friends had a separate section of the mansion all for themselves. The presents that everyone carried were piled under and around the Christmas tree that glittered and glimmered of flashy lights and decorations. They were set free after, allowing to merge with the other guests. It was an honor to even step in the place, let alone be part of a celebration within it. Celestia had herself seated, a small glass cup in her delicate hands. Her scarlet eyes roamed the place. Businessmen laughed and shook hands, women of wealth chattered away, and then there were her classmates spread out, enjoying beauty of the area. Hearing someone sit next to her, she averted her eyes to see who it was. "How are you enjoying the party Celestia?" the person had asked.

 

_"I enjoy it very much. Thank you for asking Kyouko."_ The gambler answered, taking a sip from her drink.

 

Kirigiri let out a quiet chuckle. The lilac girl had shifted closer towards Celestia. Celestia knowing that the girl wanted some attention and private time, slid her hand onto the girl's lap, fingers gently dancing backwards and forwards on her thigh. The detective in response, reached her hand forward, to where Celestia quickly withdrew her hand, a devious grin plastered on her lips. The lilac detective frowned. "You enjoy your little games of keep away don't you Celestia?"

 

_"Oh but of course! All my little games I enjoy when it comes to you."_

 

"Devious of you. Taunting me like this. If we were to be in private I would have you squirming under my grasp."

 

Celestia grinned, placing her cup on the table in front of her. _"Perhaps Togami-kun has a room that you and I can stay in."_

 

Kirigiri stared at Celestia before looking away, her face beginning to burn up. "Don't tempt me. I will go as far as talking to Togami-kun about this."

 

With one finger, Celestia gently yanked down Kirigiri's shirt collar low enough to expose her neck and a bit of her shoulder. Lilac eyes immediately pinned onto the lolita, Kirigiri remained frozen in spot. Lips and tongue trailed down the flesh revealed, agonizingly slow. A small victorious giggle escaped Celestia's lips as she felt Kirigiri's body shudder from the sensation. "Your games are getting a lot more dangerous." Kirigiri answered, her breathing hitching from the touches Celestia continued to give her.

 

_"You're boring Kyouko._ " Celestia whispered, her hand dangerously trailing along Kirigiri's thighs, closer and closer, _"Awfully boring. Will you play a game with me?"_

 

"A game of risk and danger. That I like. However, we are in public and due to that reason, I cannot accept."

 

Celestia pulled back her hands, understanding the situation. She nodded. _"Perhaps after this celebration, we may spend some quality time together."_

 

Kirigiri took her time to calm her racing heartbeat. "Perhaps. I enjoy spending time with you in general, Taeko. Even if it may escalate to such lewdness."

 

A giggle was heard. _"And I, Taeko Yasuhiro feel the same way."_

 

Celestia was called over by Sayaka. The gambler quickly excused herself and had told Kirigiri that she would be back very soon. She rushed over to the idol, gently bowing once to her in greeting. Kirigiri's lilac eyes watched as the two girls laughed and smiled at each other, conversing about how their holidays went so far and such.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Kirigiri's heart beated painfully. Just from the mere sight of the two together pained her. Dangerously so. She couldn't peel her eyes from them, and it hurt her. Why? Why did it hurt her? She asked to herself.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

An hour had passed and Celestia had not come back. She was still with Sayaka somewhere on this floor. Kirigiri felt lonely, even though Naegi or even Togami had sat beside her. They talked of a few words or they drank some sweet drinks in silence. Togami remained by her side, simply because he didn't want to "deal with the crowd."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Her heart continued to hurt. It continued to scream. It even sent messages to her mind, fogging it up with the painful experiences she had with Celestia. The memory of Junko telling her that Celestia was cheating on her was there, as well as her vivid memory of seeing Celestia kiss Sayaka outside on the winter streets in the heart of the city.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

_Enough Kyouko. You can't hide this forever. You have to tell her, confront her about this. You are hurting the most._  Kirigiri didn't want to listen to her mind. Her heart was already broken as it is, and no one else knew the pain she went through except for herself.  _As long as Taeko is happy, it doesn't matter what goes for me._ She told herself. Her mind argued back, but she ignored it.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Togami had averted his blue eyes onto the detective. There was no coldness or intimidation, but it held slight pity, maybe sympathy even. "Kirigiri." He had said quietly. "Are you faring well?"

 

She looked at him and nodded. "I am fine. Thank you for asking. Why do you ask? It is rare of you to show concern."

 

Togami grunted. "You are someone I consider as a friend. You are someone I am fond of. However, from the looks of it, you are not doing so well. In fact, your tears show otherwise."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Kirigiri wasn't aware that she had shown tears. The tears that held every single bit of her sorrows and pain. She wasn't aware until she felt more of them run down her cheeks, and she bit on her lip, roughly so, to try forcing herself to hold back. She wasn't one to cry. She wasn't one to cry in most scenarios. She was always well composed, and knew how to solve things logically. Yet here she is, now a girl with a fogged up mind, filled with undying torment and her heart had finally won. Togami took Kirigiri by the hand and lead her to one of the rooms he saved for his friends. He closed the door behind him and guided Kirigiri onto the couch. She sat down and the moment the heir placed a tissue box onto the table in front of her is when she couldn't hold back anymore. "Do you want to go home?" he asked, cautious with his words.

 

Kirigiri shook her head. "I can't." she choked out, "I have to leave with Celestia because I gave her a ride here."

 

Togami sighed. "You and Celestia are quite a couple. You spoil each other sour. However, I will not pry into your business if you do not wish to speak of it. I am not so skilled in the arts of emotions and social events."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Kirigiri had spilled it out. She spilled her pains and sorrows to Togami, who listened closely. He didn't know what to say. He let the once composed detective cry onto him, gently patting her back, hoping it would help her calm down.

 

"Celestia Ludenberg is something different is she not? For her to succumb to such an act, I pity you, Kirigiri."

 

She didn't need pity. She didn't need sympathy either. What she needed was the solution to this problem. The problem she was unable to solve on her own.

 

"Perhaps you should confront her about it. Or perhaps confront Maizono. Both of you are victimized."

 

Kirigiri didn't want to confront anyone. She wasn't ready.

 

"Or…you can abandon Celestia. She is happy with Sayaka Maizono is she not? You have also stated that you are fine when Celestia is happy. You are hurting the most and you are not gaining anything. So why stay if you are hurt the most?"

 

"I love her." Kirigiri had said, wiping her eyes with her arm. "I love everything about her. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the way she hugs me. I love her with my entire being. I want to remain by her side even if it hurts."

 

"You want to stop this pain, yet you want to remain by her side? Human emotion is very complicated and I for one am glad that I do not have to deal with this. At least for now. I am not you, and you will decide on your own, however, pain is inevitable. Suffering, you can escape from. Choose your path, Kirigiri."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Togami had calmed the lilac girl down enough for her to stop crying. He left when he has asked if Kirigiri needed time alone, to which she had said yes. Closing the door behind him, it was as if the devil himself had thrown him in the eye of the storm. Sayaka Maizono was in front of him.

 

"Togami-kun? Are you ok? You look ill." Stated the idol, tilting her head to the side.

 

Togami frowned. "Something happened to Kirigiri. She's in the room I just left. So I advise you to stay away at the moment."

 

Sayaka frowned, and watched Togami leave without another word. It was best that she left Kirigiri alone, but Kirigiri was one of her dear friends. And friends help each other out right? She opened the door quietly to find Kirigiri laying down on the couch, her body facing the soft, leather material. She walked in and closed the door behind her before voicing herself out. "K-Kirigiri-san?"

 

Kirigiri's body tensed up from Sayaka's voice, but she remained silent, unmoving. She heard the idol's footsteps come closer to where she even felt the girl sit at the edge of the couch, a gentle hand petting through her lilac locks. "Is there something you need me for?" Kirigiri asked coldly, tone seething with ice.

 

Sayaka frowned, her mind and heart slightly stinging from the other girl's coldness. "I'm worried for you Kirigiri-san. You're upset, and it's rare of you to see you upset."

 

Kirigiri didn't respond once again. The two sat in silence, as the sound of ticking became the only noise in the room. Sayaka looked at the clock and then back at Kirigiri. Her intuition was great and all, but she felt that she was at fault. "I'm sorry, Kirigiri-san."

 

"What for?" the detective answered, still facing the couch.

 

Sayaka's mind played the scenes of Celestia and Kirigiri together. She smiled bitterly. "For hurting you unintentionally."

 

Kirigiri's eyes widened and she sat up, head facing towards the blue-haired idol. Sayaka didn't look back, but she was well aware that Kirigiri had moved. "What do you mean, Maizono-san? You are innocent in this." Kirigiri had stated, and the truth no less.

 

"Don't pretend in front of me, please. I know very well, why you're like this. I know for the fact that we both feel the same pain."

 

Kirigiri sighed in defeat. "Why then? Why didn't you make a move yet?"

 

Sayaka forced out a chuckle. "Same reason you do. I love Celestia very, very much. Even though it hurts. I don't know who came first, but it didn't matter. Though, I promise you. I'll talk to her about it."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

It wasn't that Kirigiri didn't trust Sayaka. In fact, she did. Much more than some of the other friends she had. Though she knew things will not go well. Sayaka must have read her mind, all because she knew what to say. "I know things will not go well." She had said, looking forward still. "I'll get nasty with her if necessary. In order to save us."

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Sayaka and Kirigiri left the room together. They didn't say much, and Sayaka had kept her cheerful aura and composure around everyone else, while the detective on the other hand, kept calm and isolated herself from everyone.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Celestia had come back to Kirigiri, apologizing for her disappearance. Kirigiri shrugged it off. When Celestia gave her a quick kiss, her heart beated painfully once more. She kissed back, a habit of hers. Though it was painful, too cruel. The gambler had no idea, and she would never know so long as Kirigiri kept quiet.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

It had been time where Togami had told everyone to gather in the room to open the gifts that they brought for each other. It filled everyone with great joy, as they spent last remaining couple of hours together before each and every one of them left.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Kirigiri's heart ached on the way back to her house. Her father had offered Celestia to stay over for the night if she desired for it. She accepted without question.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

Jin had told Kirigiri that he would not disturb the both of them for the rest of the night. He understood very well on what could potentially happen and warned both of them that he did not want to hear any "mischievous" behavior while he finished his paper work.

 

_Ba-dump!_

 

The gambler and the detective ended up snuggling on the bed, in the dark. Celestia's scent and soft breathing made Kirigiri to hold onto her forever. Celestia had fallen asleep beside her, but Kirigiri remained awake. She felt her heart crack at a tremendous rate. Cracking too fast, too painfully. She was unable to hold back any longer.

 

_Crack!_

 

_You can't do this forever. I told you so many times._

 

_Crack!_

 

_Maizono-san isn't going to give up on Taeko so easily. After all, she loves her, and so does Taeko. Maybe you should follow Togami-kun's advice, and abandon her._

 

_Crack!_

 

_Maybe Taeko used you to get to Maizono. Seems reasonable right?_

 

_Crack!_

 

_Maybe she never loved you. She is after all, the Queen of Lies._

 

_Crack!_

 

_You are a fool. You are smarter than this. You knew this is exactly what happened the last time you fully trusted someone with your heart and your life._

 

_Crack!_

 

Kirigiri felt herself tear up, tears began pouring out as she silently sobbed, arms wrapped about Celestia, gently. She didn't want to wake her up. She didn't want her to see her this upset. She hasn't cried in ages, she hasn't felt this upset in ages either. It was a painful nightmare, a nightmare she told herself that she would fight through. Her heart who sealed up with a fake coat of paint, cracked and peeled off, revealing a broken, cracked heart, who bleeds for recovery and relief.

 

_Crack!_

 

Celestia is the Queen of Lies. She's an expert at lying, with words, emotions or even actions themselves. She indeed had woken up from Kirigiri's crying, but she remained still, her breathing calm as ever. She knew Kirigiri well enough. She knew if she tried asking her what was wrong, the detective would avoid the subject, telling her that it was just something else in her life that had made her feel such a way. The other reason, Celestia knew Kirigiri was aware of her two-timing. An apology won't do justice. She hurt not only Kirigiri, but Sayaka as well. She even had hurt herself during this process, all because she was greedy, selfish, and wanted nothing else but to have the both of them all to herself.

 

_Crack!_

 

Kirigiri was someone quick to recover. She had stopped sobbing after ten minutes. The detective gently unraveled her arm from Celestia, got up to go to her bathroom. Celestia remained in spot, her fingers clawing at the bedsheets. _"I'm sorry…Kyouko. I'm sorry…Maizono…both of you have the right to yell at me. Both of you have the right to hate me. I'm prepared. I'm prepared to receive my punishment."_ Celestia whispered to herself, before she curled up, closing her eyes once more.

 

She felt Kirigiri lay back down beside her. She felt Kirigiri's lips touch hers once more, her arm back around her, holding her close. It was the only comfort she got.

 

_I'm sorry…Kyouko…_


	8. Shredded Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep breath."I lie about many things, but when I say I love you both, I truly mean it. Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. I would like to say that I love you both very dearly from the bottom of my heart."

Things were fine. Things never happened. Celestia cared. Too much that is. She had asked Kirigiri a few days later if she was doing okay. "I'm faring well, Taeko." She had said, always. Or it was in this type of wording. "…I'm fair."

 

The gambler knew it was a vain attempt to even try to pry out the truth from the detective. Yet, she respected her boundaries, even though it pained her dearly so. The twin-drilled girl hadn't said much to either Sayaka or Kirigiri for the next few days. Hopefully the two of them understood she needed time to control her inner conflict. The two of them thankfully enough didn't mind.  _Of course they didn't mind._ Detective and idol held their own secret, whether Celestia knew or not.

 

The exams were edging closely by and it had arrived for the three of them. These several days they had taken precious time indoors, sipping tea, coffee or even hot chocolate to study for this exam. They needed to do good academically. Celestia's scarlet eyes gazed to her cell phone. She wanted to speak to Kirigiri…or even Sayaka. She felt lonely.  _No._ She shook her head vigorously. Celestia couldn't dare talk to Kirigiri or Sayaka. Especially to Kirigiri. Ever since of the Christmas party at the Togami family's mansion.

 

Nothing will ever remove the sight of her beloved shedding tears of agony and despair. A pale hand clutched onto white fabric, scrunching it up lightly. Celestia placed her pencil down. Perhaps some tea would calm her raging heartbeat? As well as perhaps it would help her ease the pain and tension she felt as well. Making way to the kitchen she prepared some tea for herself. Instead of a tea cup, she used a large cup. No time for elegance. No need. After all, she was alone during the day, since both of her parents worked. The gambler decided to check her Skype, to see if someone was on for her to chitchat with. She appeared offline, she didn't want too many people hoarding her with messages all at once. Her heart beat skipped a beat since she had found Kirigiri online, but on busy. The detective did this quite often. The lilac girl required peace and quiet and would only talk when she deemed it necessary for her sake. Sayaka wasn't on, and it was understandable. Being an idol took a lot of your time. Sighing, the gambler closed her laptop and continued on her studies. The exam was tomorrow, needed to stuff all the knowledge into her head. At night, the scarlet-eyed girl gave a text message to both Kirigiri and Sayaka. However, only one replied. That person being Sayaka.

* * *

Exams were dreadful. No one liked them. Everyone was placed in the gym, seats and desks placed in an orderly fashion. They were to sit in alphabetical order from A-Z, last name. Celestia, having the last name "Yasuhiro" was seated nearly last. God, she hated her own name so, but she found it a blessing whenever Kirigiri mentioned it. Perhaps eventually she'll come to love her own name. She was told many a time it was far more beautiful than "Celestia Ludenberg."

 

Silence combined with the sounds of papers flipping and pencils gnawing and clawing at the desk, the tension was thick. Those who studied enough bore a lesser tension compared to those who were simply "winging it." Before the exam had begun, the gambler had stared at the idol and the detective, admiring them from the distance. Kirigiri would stare back from the corner of her eyes, lips set in a calm stance, nothing more, nothing less. The fact the other didn't smile or respond to her of late bothered the raven-haired girl, but it was her fault.  _Karma is a bitch after all._

 

Surprisingly, Sayaka had left earlier than both her and Kirigiri. She gave the idol a look, to see the blue-haired girl to signal for her to talk to her after she was done. This didn't help Celestia ease her nerves. This exam was already clawing at her already. Sighing, scarlet eyes continued to skim the black ink on the sheets of paper, mechanical pencil set down and trailing its marks onto white.

 

"Maizono-san? You needed to speak to me?" the gambler asked, once outside of the school building, finally done with the dreadful exam.

 

The snow felt colder than usual, despite its gentle touches and falls. The idol stuffed her hands into jacket pocket, cold, blue ocean eyes glaring at scarlet. Normally Celestia was intimidated, but for the other bear such grim eyes, it had to be extremely serious.

 

"Yes, Celestia. I did. In fact, it's about you, me and Kirigiri-san."

 

_Ouch._ Way to rip a rose petal from the rose itself. Celestia remained calm, frowning. _"Of course."_ She can't lie or deny anymore.

 

"Look, I know this has been going on for far too long. I know it's not like it was years or like several months, but it still doesn't stop the fact that it hurts."

 

Celestia didn't respond, but merely looked down.  _A sign of weakness. How pathetic of you Taeko._ Sayaka frowned, taking a step forward. The gambler could feel hands on her shoulders, the coldness slightly going through her own jacket. " _Taeko Yasuhiro."_ The idol hissed, and she had watched the gambler cringe lightly, trembling. "You are a cruel, cruel person. Keeping both Kirigiri and I in filthy god damn lies. Lies that were not needed to be done."

 

_I'm sorry._

 

"You think you can take what you like and think you're everything do you?"

 

_I'm sorry._

 

"Who do you love?"

 

_I'm sorry._

 

"Who. Do. You. Love?"

 

_I'm sorry._

 

The more Celestia remained quiet, the more the idol could feel her rage spiking up by the second. Sayaka was never the one to show any signs of malice. She was gentle, happy, bubbly, someone you would never expect to snap like a twig. She did at this very moment, all because she had enough of this agonizing pain. The fact that Kirigiri, her dear friend was also hurt in this process didn't make it any better.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

The raven-haired girl had found herself against the cold walls of the school building, the idol pinning her in place. Celestia couldn't respond. What could she say? Nothing would justify it. Sayaka's words tore her apart, like a rose flower forced to wilt and decay. That's what she was right now. Decaying from guilt. Decaying from the fact she fell in love with two amazing people that she dared attempt to have at the same time. Even when Sayaka's words lessened down to a nicer tone, it was still deaf in her ears.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_Ah…she's taking her rage out on me again…I deserve this. Please go on._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

Celestia Ludenberg was not one to cry, but Taeko Yasuhiro was. At least, Taeko was one to feel much more empathy and emotion compared to the fake figure covering her place. It was like the gods had heard her prayer once she felt Sayaka's presence away from her. But that was also a curse.  _K-Kyouko…_

 

"Maizono-san. I do not believe yelling at her would benefit you." The detective answered, forcing the idol away from the gambler.

 

"She is the one that  _ **hurt**_ you Kirigiri-san! Are you going to let her get away with that so easily?!" Sayaka screeched, hands gripping onto the detective's arms tightly. "She hurt you! She hurt me! Doesn't that justify anything?!"

 

Kirigiri let out a loud sigh. "I know Maizono-san. I know. Yet, anger does not solve anything. We both have every right to feel the way we do. For that, leave it be."

 

_Why are you defending me?_

 

"Maizono-san. It is best that you separate from her."

 

_Why?_

 

"…what about you, Kirigiri-san? Are you going to stay with her?"

* * *

Kirigiri remained frozen in spot, her lilac locks gently trailing with the small icy wind. "…I will decide what to do. For now, it is best you go home and rest. You talked to her like you have told me back at the Christmas party. You done what is necessary."

 

Sayaka sighed in defeat. "Fine. But know the SHSL Gambler is a filthy liar and a bitch. I wonder why I dared fall in love with her in the first place."

 

_"…I-I'm sorry…"_ Celestia's voice cracked as she finally found the courage to speak. _"I-I'm sorry…"_

 

Lilac and blue stared at scarlet. No words were spoken. The silence was tense, but Celestia found the blade to slide through it. _"I-I never wanted any of this to happen…p-please I'm sorry!"_

 

More silence.

 

"Who do you love?" Sayaka grumbled, gaze dark and grim as she stared down at the white ground below her.

 

A deep breath. _"I lie about many things, but when I say I love you both, I truly mean it. Kyouko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. I would like to say that I love you both very dearly from the bottom of my heart."_

 

The idol had sniffled a little before she forced herself away, a faint, crushed farewell to both the detective and gambler. Kirigiri, despite being in the middle of this bore a solemn face before she turned her back on Celestia. "I'll walk you home." She said.

 

Crushed from the idol's response, Celestia followed reluctantly, clinging onto Kirigiri's arm. The detective remained silent, no words, no gestures, just simply walking as if she was programmed to do so. Once they had reached the fork, Kirigiri was the first to speak, and she had kept her back on the gothic gambler. "Taeko. It is best that you and I avoid seeing each other for a while."

 

Breath hitching, the gambler quietly whimpered to herself. She wanted to beg for the detective to stay. Her heart can't take much more of this. "It would be wise that Sayaka Maizono stays away from you as well. I cannot force you to stay away, but it would benefit you and her if you do so."

 

_"W-what makes you say that staying away from both of you would help!? I love you! I love you Kyouko!"_ Tears. She felt tears from the corner of her scarlet eyes.

 

Lilac eyes looked back dully, and for that very moment, Celestia Ludenberg shattered. Taeko Yasuhiro stared in horror at the despair, the pain, the sorrow, everything in the stoic girl's eyes. Without a word, Kirigiri left, the sound of crunching snow began to dim and the gambler remained by herself, her back turned against Kirigiri who was now long gone. Tears. More and more tears formed, and they continued to pour down the pale skin of the gambler's cheeks, an endless stream that never ceased to bear the hurt from the heart. Once home, Taeko let herself loose. Sobs and wails were heard, she had fallen onto her knees crying for the foolish gamble she decided to take. She said she was ready, she said was willing to take this gamble. How she was so wrong to herself. How foolish it was to love two. And they were gone. Long gone. Kyouko Kirigiri disappeared in the mist. Sayaka Maizono merged in a crowd.

* * *

The winter holidays were a nightmare for Celestia. It would be foolish to even try talking to them. Many a day, she would isolate herself and cry at her worse point. Other times she would force her shattered composure up, snarling and growling at herself. She told herself she needed to stop being a whiny baby. She set this entire curse up for herself. Internal conflict is hell. In fact, it's the definition of why do I even bother anymore? I want this, but I want that! You can't have both and even one is not enough to satisfy you. Greedy and filthy. Causes more pain than anything else.

 

Back at school once the holidays ended, everything seemed cheerful. Hugs and gossip, laughter and smiles. Celestia Ludenberg and Taeko Yasuhiro found no reason to be in such happy acts. Her heart was completely broken, but she wouldn't dare force it. Whenever Sayaka was around, the idol would force a smile and walk away. With Kirigiri, she would speak in a monotone voice before excusing herself.

 

_God damn it! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!_ Each day hurt, each second, minute and hour burned the gambler's heart and mind constantly. She fell into despair, the sorrows. So much to the point Junko had avoided doing any pranks on her. Hagakure would frown. He knew very well his fortune-telling was accurate. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how to. The fortune-teller would grab someone like Naegi to see if he could cheer her up.

 

The gambler would force a smile and Naegi could tell immediately it was a broken attempt of a façade. One day after school, he invited her over to his place. He was alone. His sister was busy with extracurricular activities and his parents were working. That moment, Celestia raised her voice unintentionally. She immediately cowered shortly after. She wasn't thinking straight. But fortunately for her, Naegi had the heart and empathy to understand. For the next several hours, the twin-drilled girl continued to cry, sob and spill her heart out to the boy. He did all he could to comfort her, to console her, but that wasn't enough. By the end of the day she had went home late, her parents had tried asking her what was wrong, but she didn't want to talk about it.

 

Each day was similar to this. Everyone could see the composure of the gambler crack and shatter each day. Oh they worried. Asahina would try cheering her up. Mukuro would squeeze her shoulder gently. Naegi continued to provide words of advice. Everyone but Kirigiri and Sayaka were involved. The two disappeared from the group often. Hagakure had revealed the truth on what he had seen on the day they wanted to look at futures and fortunes. Celestia cringed, but had nothing to say.

 

Valentine's Day was the devil for her. Everyone being all fluffy and romantic, all of this sickened her stomach and emotions. She missed being in Kirigiri's arms. She missed Sayaka's melodic voice. She can't have that anymore can she?

 

The end of the school day arrived. Feeling herself bump into someone she quickly excused herself to find Junko huffing at her. "Oi oi! Watch where you're going Celestia! Gods the despair has taken you hostage man. It's been over a month since of the breakup and you can't even function normally."

 

A frown. _"…I don't have time for your games Enoshima-san. Please."_

 

"Time for my games? Oh at least my games don't fucking break hearts. Upupupupu~"

 

_Ouch._ "Junko-chan. That wasn't nice. It's never okay to put salt on someone's wounds." A cheery voice came nearby, footsteps approaching the two girls.

 

"Gah, well it's true after all isn't it Asahina? Celestia fucked up and put this all for herself."

 

"Stop. She loves them both with her entire heart. You can tell she stopped playing around once she got with them. I don't know how it's like to be in love, let alone to love two people at the same time…but we shouldn't bash or rip her apart like this…she's been hurting for the past month…and so are Kirigiri-chan and Maizono-chan."

 

Junko frowned, huffing once again. "Don't you have practice? You know Nidai is going to yell and kick everyone's ass if they're late."

 

"I know. I was on my way until I heard you hurting Celes-chan even more. So stop. Support her for once you meanie."

 

Aqua blue stared at grey-blue. The model sighed in defeat. "Fine fine. You go ahead before I hear you complain to Oogami that you got your ass kicked for being late."

 

The swimmer scampered off, giving Celestia and Junko one last look before she disappeared around the corner. Junko had found an empty classroom that wasn't being used and immediately dragged the despair-filled girl in with her. She sat on the desk, both hands gripping onto the edge of the desks as her feet kicked lightly. "You heard donut girl, Gambler. I'm here to help you, and I did say you can come to me if you ever needed it. Upupupu." Silence. Junko's eyes narrowed.  _Playing tough to get eh?_ "Look, I'm not the best fucking person to go that I understand, but you know, you're still one of my friends. The fact that you're so depressed and hurt…one of us has got to be the key to help you out of this, you know?"

 

Celestia slowly nodded once, sitting on top of another desk, feet huddled up together. Gray eyes blinked, and the model sighed. "…maybe you should answer some questions. They're harmless."

 

_"…fine."_

 

"Glad to see you have your voice still. Thought you gone mute."

 

_"…"_

 

"First question. Who do you love?"

 

_"…I love both of them. You know this by now."_

 

Junko continued unfazed. "Who do you want to be with?"

 

_"Enoshima-"_

 

"Just answer these. These will come to you in due time. I'm trying to help here, so let me help you for god sakes."

 

_"…I want to be with them both-"_

 

"Think carefully."

 

_"…I miss Kyouko's little gestures…but I also miss Maizono-san's melodic voice…I miss everything."_

 

"Out of those two, which makes you happier?"

 

_"I…"_ Celestia pondered for a bit.

 

Thinking about the two girls hurt her, but, she wanted to fix this. Kirigiri's little gestures and touches played through her head. The idol's voice and hugs were there for a few times, but otherwise her mind was mostly filled of the lilac girl. _"…I…believe Kyouko… makes me happier…"_

 

"Who would you spend more time spoiling?"

 

This one seemed a bit easier. She didn't spoil the idol much compared to the detective. _"Kyouko."_

 

"Now you're sounding a bit more confident. Upupupupu…who do you want to run up to the most?"

 

_"Kyouko?"_

 

"Who do you think of the most?"

 

_"Kyouko…"_

 

"Who do you want to hear from the most?"

 

_"…Kyouko."_

 

"Who makes you smile the brightest?"

 

_"…Kyouko."_

"Now I ask you this. Who do you want to be with the most?"

 

Silence. Then an answer. _"Kyouko Kirigiri."_

 

"Final question. Who do you love the most?"

 

_"…I see. Thank you…Enoshima-san…I…I think I received my answer…"_

 

Junko laughed. "You know. Sometimes being alone due to breakups isn't so bad after all. It gives you some time to think without anyone forcing some pressuring shit on you or anything. Or so I've heard. Gossip isn't all that bad. Could benefit you, you know."

 

The model smiled widely before roughly smacking the gambler on the back. "It took you a fucking long time, but you know, the fact that you feel a bit better shows you that I done some good in your life. Now the rest is up to you. I got a sister to beat up tonight. Upupupu!"

 

Junko had left the room, waving her hand furiously. Celestia remained in the room for a few more moments before making her way home. The gambler decided it was best to keep low for some days longer. To help herself first before she confronted the idol. Love was love, and Celestia knew she loved Sayaka alongside with Kirigiri. Sayaka would have her own little place in her heart, but the lilac detective was the one she wanted and  _needed_ the most. Besides, Sayaka Maizono was better off without her. Perhaps she'll find someone to fill that painful void of hers. The void Celestia failed to fill up properly.


	9. Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To move on, I would need to understand, and for that, I am beginning to accept my fate. Celestia, I'm sorry if I was a bit too aggressive with you. We'll still be friends right?" Sayaka asked as she folded her hands gently together.

Ice and snow had taken over the gambler's heart even after her clarification with Junko. It was understandable right? Heartbreak is normal. Sacrifices were mandatory, yet, it didn't stop anyone from behaving the way they did. It was  _necessary_ to behave in such ways. Bottled emotions crashed and shattered glass, causing explosions and waves of despair at bombing rates. Celestia had shed her tears. She had herself punch the wall, vent out to herself. Hell, she even avoided as much drama as necessary, lies were her thing after all. Everyone knew she was going through a rough time and questioned none of it. As for Kirigiri and Sayaka, well…that was a different story. The detective drowned herself in school work and reading, and the idol focused on her idol friends and song writing.

 

Each to their own. Everyone had their way of expressing despair. Their own way of venting. One night, Celestia had bitterly smiled to herself, her hand reaching forward as if to attempt to grab onto something unreachable. She was a fool for believing her luck would go that far. It was a lesson well learned. Love bit and clawed without mercy, but it also embraced and soothed. Sometimes, she wondered if she would be forgiven, but the twin-drilled girl knew that waiting for them to come to her is wishful thinking. After all, they always came to her. It was her time to come to them.

 

Celestia spent her winter in "hibernation" so to speak. Minding her own business and blending with the crowd. Not much to say. It became spring quite quickly and she had saw that she took a longer break than she had planned. Then again, a wound inflicted by two souls was devastating, let alone she inflicted a third one upon herself. The time was quite quick truth be told. Then again, she wasn't as normal as one would think anyway. The snow had melted at the time, and the fresh scent of flowers had arrived. Spring represented new life, new beginnings even. The gambler enjoyed spring to a certain extent. It had its downfalls of course such as the gross insects that had come out from their hiding places. Needless to say, the warmth and scent of new life pleased her greatly.  _Roses, lilacs, daisies and sunflowers._ A few flowers Celestia could name from the top of her head. Though, the lilacs did sting a little bit, but only because it was out of pure admiration and love. Kirigiri reminded her of lilacs. In fact, her scent had a mix of lavender and lilacs which was extremely pleasant. The scarlet-eyed girl missed the lilac detective. Her touches, her voice, her words…her  _love._ Now wasn't the time to fall back into desire and pain. She can't rush into these things. Celestia needed to tread carefully and that is what she did. She had thought it was best to talk to Sayaka about her choices and situation. Seeing if she could crack the ice that formed a bitter end to their relationship. Cautiously, the twin-drilled gambler had rang the doorbell of the idol's home, waiting for a response.

 

It was a while and she had assumed the other was away, or even ignoring her. Celestia wasn't going to give up though. She was rather persistent on her certain goals. So she tried day after day. An idol was busy, it was understandable, and fortunately for her on a Saturday, she had caught the idol in her home. Sayaka wasn't too pleased to see her though, this she knew. The look in those ocean blue eyes revealed bitterness and agony, but the forced smile from the idol was good enough to fool anyone. Though, being the 'Queen of Liars,' Celestia knew better. She was almost impossible to catch when she lied, but she was good at knowing when lies are thrown at her. "Ah…Celes-san. What brings you here today?" Sayaka asked, her eyes averting from scarlet gaze.

 

_"A visit…a necessary one too. We need to converse on certain things. Things that you and I know about."_

 

A small hiss. "I'm…busy." A badly told lie.

 

Sayaka was beginning to step back, closing the door as she really didn't want this conversation to happen. Unfortunately for her, Celestia stuck her foot in, making the door remain open. There was an awkward silence before the gothic gambler spoke up. _"Please."_

 

The small plea made the blue idol sigh in defeat, opening the door to allow the other in. Not much was said as red heels were stripped from black stockings. Celestia had gently sat down onto the couch in the living room, as if she had attended a meeting of sorts. Sayaka sat beside her, reluctant of course, but she had no choice. "What do you have to say?" A grim, quiet response came from the idol, her gaze downwards.

 

Celestia gazed at her from the corner of her eyes, sighing lightly. _"I want to apologize to you for what I have done. You may never forgive me, but I truly am guilty of the sin I have done. Having both Kirigiri-san and you together was immoral."_

 

Sayaka didn't move, nor say anything. The gambler continued to speak. _"Hear me out when I say this. I love you. I truly do, but I have found that keeping you in the dark is not the best of actions…Kirigiri-san…I feel…more connected to and it would be unfair to drag you into a void that will hurt you more later on than now."_

 

Ocean blue looked to the side, gently gazing at scarlet ones with sorrow. Celestia turned her head to the side to greet the gaze. Sayaka had opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shortly after. A moment had passed and the two never tore their eyes away from the other. The idol opened her mouth once again. "…it…doesn't stop me from hurting. Do you know how hurt I was? Did you know how devastated I was? I thought you didn't love me. I thought you were  ** _using_** me to get to Kirigiri-san! It's hard…it's hard to believe what you're saying now…I…I-"

 

A finger was placed on top of Sayaka's lips, a forced, bittersweet smile appeared on Celestia's lips. Her gaze and composure was gentle towards the idol and she could clearly see the tears that began to stream down Sayaka's cheeks. It was painful to watch someone so lively and full of bright light fall into a form of despair. _"You…are my sunshine, Sayaka. It wounds me so to see tears stain your beautiful face. You will always have a place in my heart, but you deserve better than someone like I."_ The first name referral from Celestia was a first and this had given the idol a reason to whimper and cry a bit harder. Not knowing what to do next, the gambler pulled Sayaka into a gentle embrace, gently running her pale hand through navy-blue locks of hair.

 

The idol had cried for several moments, clinging onto the other. There was an awkward silence after she had calmed down, shivering, clinging. Celestia understood and remained silent and unmoving until she felt the pressure around her body disappear. Sayaka wiped away her tears with one arm. "I'm sorry for crying." She said.

 

Celestia shook her head. _"No need to be sorry. You have every right to behave the way you feel."_

 

A small sigh. "I guess you're right. Though, it makes me feel a little better."

 

_"I'm glad…"_

 

Another silence. The sound of the ticking clock was heard. Scarlet gazed upon the machine. It wasn't too late thankfully. Celestia needed to fix this as soon as she can, but she was lost for words.  _What to do?_

 

"Taeko." Sayaka had said. "Do you remember the day you first came here? The day I fell asleep on you?"

 

The gambler tensed up from the words. Of course she remembered it. She remembered how the idol had writhed in her sleep, a nightmare that had haunted her until she was conscious of said reality. A nod. "Of course."

 

Sayaka smiled bitterly. "You know I'm an esper. One who has a supernatural type of intuition..."

 

A nod. _"Go on…"_

 

"I had a dream where you were in it. Do you remember that dream?"

 

Another nod. _"You told me you lost me, but you never went into detail…"_

 

"…in that dream…Kirigiri-san and I…were in a deadly game of survival…Enoshima-san had taken you hostage, tied you up on a stake…we had to go make it to you…"

 

Celestia kept her eyes onto the idol, listening carefully. No wonder why the idol had squirmed and writhed while she was dreaming. If she for one experienced that, she would be unsettled as well.

 

"Kirigiri-san was crushed by a large block…I remember vividly the sound of bone crushing and the blood that leaked from underneath it…"

 

That itself made the gambler shudder completely. Celestia didn't like thinking about Kirigiri being hurt in any way, let alone something as cruel as that. _"H-how…unsettling."_

 

"I managed to keep going…I went up to get you and then…I saw blue and purple flames coming at you…they were consuming you alive and you were screaming and writhing…" a shaky breath. "At the end…Enoshima-san had sank her heel into my neck, breaking my neck and I met darkness…and that is when I woke up."

 

_"…why…are you telling me this?"_

 

"…because…dreams are weird things…sometimes they are future warnings and predictions…and I can see how it relates this what has happened between all three of us."

 

Celestia raised a brow. _"Is that so?"_

 

A nod. "The blue flame represents my desire…the purple is for Kirigiri's. We both wanted you and we hurt you a lot due to our selfishness…Kirigiri dying represents her giving in to despair and being…passive about the situation and maybe she's hurt the most…who knows right?" Sayaka forced out a giggle. "As for me…I am probably not meant to be with you, like you said before… and it was portrayed in a morbid way…"

 

To the gambler, dreams were things that were not worth looking into, but she respected the other for taking over supernatural means. In fact, Celestia believed in reincarnation in a sense. Did that count? Maybe. Regardless, she sighed, nodding. It made sense after all, and it was scary on how accurate it was. Then again, she was talking to an idol esper wasn't she? Not much was said after, and thirty minutes had passed. Silence had its peace, but it was beginning to nag the gambler, but for the sake of amends, she waited. And waited. Though one could say she could hear the thick ice crack bit by bit and soon the waters would rise over it. "To move on, I would need to understand, and for that, I am beginning to accept my fate. Celestia, I'm sorry if I was a bit too aggressive with you. We'll still be friends right?" Sayaka asked as she folded her hands gently together.

 

The sudden speech was enough to snap Celestia out of her thoughts. _"Yes, of course we are."_ She replied back.

 

A genuine smile was received from what the gambler said. "I'm glad I've got to experience my days with you. Though, it's best you prepared yourself to confront Kirigiri-san…after all…she still loves you despite how hurt she is."

 

The memory of Kirigiri with lilac eyes filled with pain was enough to tug on the gambler's heartstrings. She had hoped she wasn't too late. Celestia finally found the answers to her problems and it would be rather troubling if the other had gotten over her.

 

"Celestia…it still hurts, to be away from you, but everything is much better like this…right? You're happy with your decisions…and I can't stop that, but surely one day I'll move on…"

 

A hand had ruffled dark blue locks of hair. _"Getting over someone and moving on are two different things…I believe moving on will mean you may have a hidden flame for me, but you are able to love someone else with just as much force."_

 

Sayaka shrugged lightly. "I guess so. But right now…it's best you visited Kirigiri-san. Or rest. Today was stressful for you, is it not?"

 

Celestia shook her head. _"I am not busy, though it took some effort to confront you about this. I suppose I shall be going now. I hear your spring concert is coming up…I'll be sure to attend."_

 

The idol giggled a little. "Very well. I'll be needing the time to fully recover as well…" Sayaka held both of the twin-drilled girl's hands into her own. "May…I have a hug? As a proper goodbye?"

 

A hand ran down the idol's cheek. Celestia felt that a hug wouldn't be enough. So she had leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Sayaka's who let out a small squeak before she felt herself being embraced by the gambler. The entire moment was quick, yet heartfelt. _"I bid myself adieu, my delicate sunshine, for that is the farewell you had wished for, no?"_

 

Sayaka smiled once again and nodded. Blue eyes had watched the gambler stand up and bow, watching her leave her house. The idol's heart had reached forth, wanting her to stay, but her mind had told it no. It will continue to hurt, that she knew of. But it was for the best right? She was an idol, busy with her singing and job of giving everyone smiles. Besides…Celestia had found the one person who made her heart beat out of her chest, someone who wanted to be with no matter what. Surely the idol will find the one that will make her yearn and love as powerful as Celestia to Kirigiri. "Heh…there's…no need to rush when it comes to love…even then…friendship is just as strong. I didn't lose her completely after all…"

 

As for Celestia, she had made her way down the streets, watching the butterflies fly past her, the flowers dancing with the slight breeze. The sunshine had gazed upon the gothic gambler and scarlet eyes looked upwards for a brief moment. Staring at the sun would damage her after all. _"…the sunshine is warmer than usual. I suppose I am forgiven…just like what spring represents…it is indeed a new beginning for all of us."_


	10. Picture of Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a beautiful day, isn't it Kyouko? I miss these days…the days where we are by each other's side as if it were an eternity…" Celestia looked back up, a genuine smile was displayed. "These lilacs remind me of you…a wonderful picture of lilacs…you remind me of how you are my spring..."

Day and night it was an unending cycle for the twin-drilled girl. It was a hard blow to her heart confronting the royal blue-haired girl on her true feelings. The truth of it all. Love was a funny thing. Painful, yet oh so gentle and hope-filled. It gave the gambler a new set of eyes for the world. She never understood it, hearing all these relationships forming to shatter, she sneered at them endlessly, finding it foolish. Until it happened to her. Did Celestia regret that decision? Not one bit. In fact, she found the one thing enough to be of her efforts, embracing it fully without any remorse.

 

Stupid of her to be so greedy, wanting all the love as much as possible. She wasn't polyamorous. Rarely anyone she knew was of such. What she done was equal to a sin of sorts. She knew as such and merely gambled away her feelings and luck just to see if she could keep up her streak, to get what she wanted. Sadly, her luck failed her this time, at least in terms of emotional matters. She still retained her luck of gambling and used her free nights to earn some cash, relax a bit and have some fun at some casinos and underground areas. Though, all the money in the world would never win back what she lost. Kirigiri and Sayaka meant so much to her. Thankfully, her luck played in and she still had Sayaka in her life and that was enough. As for Kirigiri, she had hoped it didn't fail her now. She truly did love the detective with all her heart and soul and gaining back the girl's trust would be difficult.

 

Scarlet eyes stared at the screen of her phone. Kirigiri's name was what she had seen and she had went through some photos of the two together. How she missed the lilac-haired girl. Sighing, Celestia forced herself onto her back, blankly staring at her ceiling. For a Saturday, her day had been bland, dull even. Even her tea tasted dry and bitter. Funny how emotions altered many a thing.

 

Fingers tapped against the surface of her table, another sigh had escaped from her lips. The gambler knew it was a bad idea to stay cooped up inside her home when she was in a pained state, though all her actions had been harder to force out. For someone organized and tidy, she became a bit more messier. Her games of gambles needed her focus and she remained solemn unlike her playful attitude. Some of the old opponents she had fought made a comment on how dark and grim she was compared to the last time they've seen her.

 

A lovesick fool. That is what she was. Always thinking about Kirigiri, always bearing the guilt of toying with Sayaka. The despair had dragged her down with it. So much of it was around that Junko had held back her pranks as she had fed off of the twin-drilled girl's despair. The concerned looks from everyone didn't help either. Togami had even gave her a stern talking to, to where she shrugged it off. It was none of his concern, but it was greatly appreciated that she meant something to him. Then again, it was greatly appreciated that the large group of friends she had was appreciated by Togami.

 

Shaking out of her thoughts, Celestia quickly finished her daily dose of royal milk tea, washing the silverware before she forced herself out of her house. Perhaps a walk or two would do. It would do much to distract her. The twin-drilled girl didn't have a specific place she wanted to go to, but she decided that a walk near the gardens was nice. There was a public garden that was wonderful in this type of season and it always calmed her down whenever she bypassed it alongside with the rest of the wonderful flowers and trees outside of it. It had been a long peaceful walk and the gambler had bypassed a few flowers. Roses were common, and so were cherry blossoms and lilies. Though, what grabbed her attention was the lilac trees around.  _How painful._ Lilacs reminded the gambler of Kirigiri. In fact, the lilac detective was her delicate lilac flower. A delicate hand reached forward to the lilac flowers, gently feeling the branches sway back and forth, brushing the palm of her hand. Scarlet eyes shimmered lightly, a small sense of desire could be seen if one were to glance into those red eyes of hers. _"I miss you…Kyouko."_ Celestia whispered quietly, knowing it was pathetic of her to speak quietly to herself.

 

Turning back away from the lilac flowers, she decided to look around a bit before exiting of the place. Scarlet eyes were gazing downwards until she had bumped into a person. Quickly apologizing, Celestia looked up to find the one person she wanted to see, but not like this. Eyes widening, the gothic gambler could feel her blood freeze up from the sight. _"K-Kyouko…"_ she spoke in a whisper, eyes never leaving the purple detective.

 

Faceted amethyst eyes could see the shock on the gambler's face. Kirigiri didn't expect to run into Celestia either. Normally on nice days she ventured to parks and gardens, admiring the serene gracefulness they gave. Spring was of her favorite season alongside with winter. The detective's heartbeat pounded painfully in her chest, but due to the time of separation, it was far more tolerable than before. "What brings you here?" she asked.

 

A shaky breath was taken before the scarlet-eyed girl spoke, a forced smile appearing on her lips to cover her shock alongside with the look of desire. _"I am merely here to gaze upon the delicate flowers. The spring is lovely to offer such beautiful colors to spread in the city."_

 

"…I see." Kirigiri answered, arms crossing lightly.

 

An awkward silence had appeared and Celestia averted her gaze away, knowing very well the sleuth in front of her was pondering. Pondering on what to say or do to be precise. Kirigiri's motives were foggy and mystery, and she knew better than to play a game and be invasive with her after what had happened between the two. Even then, the gambler lost her will of fooling around like she use to. The heartbreak was enough to hammer her into place, grounded herself onto firm land to use her mind in a much more serious manner. Gritting her teeth behind her lips, Celestia knew very well she needed to take action if she wanted to break the ice with Kirigiri. Though, it was clear she was nervous when she asked of this request, expecting a rejection straight out. Who wouldn't if one became hurt and aware of the crimes she had done? _"…Kyouko…would…you spend some time with me?"_

 

Lavender met scarlet eyes. For a brief moment, Celestia could detect the sudden flash of desire and joy which was soon quickly clouded by reluctance. It was to be expected after all. Those scarlet eyes mimicked the desire, but there was love and honesty in those ruby-like eyes of hers. Perhaps even a look of sorrow and apology were added into that mix. Kirigiri wanted to go to the gardens for her own leisure and pleasure, but being asked to hang out with the gambler after so long, it was tempting, but she was also very, very cautious.

 

Out of the trio, Kirigiri had used her mind more than the other two, being the one to suggest that all of them stay away from each other for a while. A while didn't have a time limit that's for sure. Though it had been a month, almost two and that certainly gave the gambler enough time to think over everything, right? Yet, she was unpredictable and while she cut the string to their connection, the detective could assume the gambler went to the idol for comfort and love. After all, the lilac sleuth ignored all attempts of communication from Celestia. She needed time for herself as well as the belief that Sayaka made her happier than she did. After what seemed to be of an eternity, Kirigiri nodded. "…I have time to spare. Being with you after a while seems to be refreshing. Shall we stroll to the gardens and streets together? I may treat you to dinner later tonight. That is, if you so wish for it."

 

Celestia couldn't believe it. After so long, she had expected Kirigiri to be out of her life entirely, but the acceptance of the request was enough to give the gambler some hope. Working from bottom up was what she did for eons. This would be no different. _"That would be lovely, Kyouko…I…would like to spend more time with you…"_

 

Kirigiri tensed up lightly. Such simply words, yet so powerful to her heart. It was clear she still loved the gambler even after the despair and pain she was put through. Nodding once again, the lilac detective stepped closer, hands almost touching. Walking with Celestia was pleasant, it made her happy, though again, she had to constantly remind herself to not be too enthralled and lost with this temporary joy. After all, they were no longer together in a sense. A second trip to the gardens wasn't so bad. In fact, it made everything much more beautiful in Celestia's eyes seeing she was with Kirigiri in such an elegant place like this. Time had passed and it was at the peak of the day, all so bright and warm, a cool breeze greeting the both of them here and there. Looking over at their hands, the raven-haired girl wanted to be a little bold and hoping it was accepted, she gently entwined her fingers with Kirigiri's, feeling the warmth from her hand and glove in general. Instinctively, Kirigiri had closed her light amethyst eyes for a brief moment, entwining her fingers back with Celestia's hand. The sleuth was a little flustered at this point as she allowed sight to be seen once again. She had forced her attention forward at the flowers.  _Lilies, roses, daisies…_ a lot of delicate, yet common flowers were here. Some cherry blossoms here around as well.

 

Lilac met lilac and Kirigiri couldn't help but stare at the lilac trees. The flowers were bright and blossoming, some of the petals had made their way to the ground. A hand gently reached forward, gently resting under a small branch which contained many flowers. Kirigiri knew. She definitely knew the symbolism of these flowers. Lilacs were common in purple, representing first love and sometimes protection. They were also the harbingers of spring, signaling whether spring was early or late. It was an early spring this year which was pleasant for the detective. The silence between her and Celestia was most welcome. What was unexpected was that both of them seemed comfortable in the silence, as if each other's presence was enough to shake the awkwardness away. Words were spoken which made Kirigiri avert her gaze to the shorter girl who began cling onto her arm.

 

_"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Kyouko? I miss these days…the days where we are by each other's side as if it were an eternity…"_ Celestia looked back up, a genuine smile was displayed. _"These lilacs remind me of you…a wonderful picture of lilacs…you remind me of how you are my spring..."_

 

Such sweet, heartfelt words. They had the power that made Kirigiri's breath hitch lightly ever so slightly. She had to admit that she too missed Celestia's presence. Her tender words, gestures and affections enough were enough to brighten up her days. If only none of this chaos had happened. It would have been peaceful. More peaceful at least. "…indeed it is." A whisper. "I too miss the days of the past, but it is best we do not linger on such things."

 

That hurt her more than it should. _"Right…though…Kirigiri-san…"_

 

Kirigiri froze at the mention of her family name. It had been far too long. She grew too accustomed to being addressed with her first name while being alone with the gambler. Not speaking, her actions said enough that she was indeed listening. Eyes fixated themselves onto Celestia, the medium-toned purple hue of her eyes bearing a small curiosity.

 

_"…would…you ever give me a second chance?"_ Celestia asked, her eyes still staring at the lilacs that followed the gentle spring breeze. _"I know I have shattered the trust you have for me…but I need to know…"_

 

The grip on Kirigiri's hand was tightened, as if Celestia didn't want to let go. Like it was the last time they would ever be this close again. Looking at the hands, she had expected herself to pull away from the grasp or loosen up, but instead she tightened her grip as well onto the gambler which earned her a small squeak of surprise. "…perhaps." Is what the lilac sleuth had said, feeling the cool breeze hit her lightly. "It is true…you did shatter the trust I had for you. Eons ago. Yet, it does not take away one thing. The fact that I still love you exists. Even the wounds inflicted upon me, I truly do still give my heart to you."

 

To love and be loved is a blessing wasn't it? Celestia couldn't help but bring her free hand to her mouth, teeth slightly sinking into her finger to prevent herself from breaking down entirely. She had to keep herself composed. Despite being shattered for over a month, she couldn't ruin this now. No tears, no squeals or laughs. She had to be as calm to keep herself thinking. Unfortunately for her, Kirigiri had caught onto the act, but didn't say anything. It was hard for the gambler to not tear up and she did, just slightly. Days and even weeks of bottling all these pent up emotions, this was the only respite she'd ever get. At least for now. 

 

Sighing, the lilac girl gently pulled the other into a tight hug, letting go of her hand once Celestia first loosened up. Kirigiri wasn't the one to be this bold with her actions, but she too had suffered building up these pent up emotions. So much that she didn't realize how much she missed the other. Thankfully barely anyone was around, let alone barely anyone paid attention to them. Both gambler and detective loathed being the center of attention. The lolita had pulled her hand away from her mouth, more tears were building up in those scarlet eyes of hers. Returning the embrace, Celestia dug her fingers into Kirigiri, nuzzling her face against the purple leather jacket. She could feel the few tears slide down her face. The taller lilac girl had her face buried into the gambler's neck, lavender eyes closed as she could feel the warmth from the other, alongside breathe in the pleasant scent.

 

_"I'm…sorry…I'm so sorry Kyouko…you don't deserve me after what I've done…I...I don't deserve anyone…"_ choking out her words, Celestia dug her fingers deeper into the purple fabric, hiding her pained expression away from the lilac girl's eyes.

 

She didn't expect to cry. Not right now. After building herself up by force, she felt weak and pathetic for letting herself break down in front of the one girl she loved the most. This wasn't Celestia Ludenberg at all. No. She came to realize now that this was Taeko Yasuhiro speaking to the detective. A girl whose heart had been bleeding for ages, striving and hurting for the better. Her fake identity was a cover up, a shield of her own. Like armor for a knight. Without it, she's far too fragile despite being able to retaliate. She had trusted that Kirigiri wouldn't break her down like before. She wasn't ready for some sheer agony for another long amount of time even though she was well aware she deserved this as a punishment. Her being hated by Kirigiri would be enough, but the detective was far too kind despite how cold and stoic she was at times. All Kirigiri could do was gently rub up and down Celestia's back, planting small kisses on her neck and cheek. Affectionate. That's what she was being, but it was well out of care and honest true love. She didn't know what to say, but she had forgiven the gambler long ago. What had happened had happened. It didn't make her a monster at all, despite how much of degrading she did onto herself. It was understandable why Celestia became the way she was. After all of the explosion of feelings and two-timing, the gambler's confidence and ego in general would collapse. It bit her back in the most malicious way possible. She believed after the month or two of struggle, Celestia finally deserved some respite and forgiveness. No one deserved to suffer for eternity for something like that. At least the gambler didn't use one person to get to another or lie about her feelings. Kirigiri allowed the other to open up and cry on her. It wasn't the first time she had endured this. Gently stroking the girl's back she continued to protect the gambler from the world for this very moment. "I forgive you."

 

Celestia wasn't one to sob unless it had impacted her heavily and that she was in private. A few sniffles could be heard as she continued to silently cry in small amounts onto the lilac detective. Were they together again? She didn't even know. She was far too overwhelmed with guilt, despair and joy all in one. Being forgiven was as if the burden from her chest lifted and once she was ready she forced herself to look up, smiling happily at the other.

 

Smiling back, Kirigiri gently wiped the remaining tears from those delicate ruby eyes she loved so dearly. "…tears do not suit someone as beautiful as you,  _Taeko._ Please do not weep. I forgive you." She repeated the three words from before. "To answer my own hesitation…I believe it is fair that I give you a second chance…though, my trust for you seems to stagger."

 

_"That is fair enough Kyouko. More than enough…I promise you…I shall redeem my worth for you. I have decided who I truly want to be with."_ Replying, Celestia leaned forward as if to aim to steal a kiss from the other.

 

She froze, staring into lavender before she forced herself back down and away. _"…it's…you that I love dearly…Maizono-san has a place in my heart, but…she deserves someone who will not pull off such despair onto her…"_ a bitter smile, Celestia averted her scarlet eyes away. _"…I need you Kyouko. I want you. Only you…it took me so long to figure out the truth and core of my heart…you are my spring, you are the lilacs in my spring…you are everything to me Kyouko Kirigiri…and if I have to endure the flames of hell forwards and backwards to show to you how much you mean to me…then so be it."_

 

Grabbing onto a gloved hand, the gothic girl held it in both her hands while she looked back, face to face with Kirigiri. _"I promise you this…if I no longer make you happy…I will allow you to be on your way to find your happiness…I will not hold you back, even if it wounds me so. My delicate lilac…I want to be with you…I want to be by your side as long as it will last."_

 

Eyes widening, lavender eyes stared, shocked as the gambler continued to poor her heart out. Kirigiri's heart constricted in her chest, it was a little difficult for her to breathe at this moment. It wasn't bad of course, she was possibly the happiest girl at this moment. Smiling, the sleuth gently ruffled the gambler's hair with her other hand, laughing softly. "And I, Kyouko Kirigiri feel the same, Taeko Yasuhiro. We shall see where this ends, shall we? Whether for the better or for the worse."

 

Before Celestia could respond, she felt soft lips upon hers to where her breath hitched lightly before she whimpered lightly from the gesture to soon reciprocate it quickly before it was broken. The gambler giggled lightly. _"Of course…"_ It was a shaky foundation that they both stepped on, but the gambler believed it was wise that they continue their little walk together. Celestia finally received her respite, but unfortunately she had to work her way back up. Though, to her, it was well worth it.

 

Kirigiri sighed lightly as she held hands with the other, continuing their walk as the sun still glared upon the two. She knew what she was getting herself into, but unfortunately, she still kept herself composed besides a few reactions to give the other some peace. The lilac girl didn't want to be this cautious and guarded, but she couldn't help it. Though, hopefully she didn't ruin their relationship this time. That would be bad, wouldn't it?


	11. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri continued to hold Celestia in her arms, before smiling. "You proven yourself, Taeko. Allow me to be your eternity."

Celestia didn't know what to do. Day by day ever since they got back together, Kirigiri had been unstable. Her trust wavered here and then, and many a day she would remain cold and detached. It was her own damn fault that she had made the lilac girl so unstable, so conflicted and it was painful to watch as if a bird had its wing ensnared by a trap. Did the gambler do much about it? No. She decided it was best to play it off, waiting, waiting, ever so patiently for when she would get the same girl she knew before.

 

The lilac detective never really did snap out of her senses. It was some sort of twisted form of trust. Trust that Celestia wouldn't run off behind her back to inflict adultery of any sort, but regardless, the gambler proved to be loyal. Kirigiri didn't really fully believe it, but she knew letting her emotions get to the best of her was not an option. Especially after the damage that had been done. Especially after they fixed it after so long. Love was so damn powerful that Kirigiri believed that a second chance for this was worth it. Was it really? Betrayal the lilac girl never took lightly, especially after some pain at a young age. To break such trust was to break any contact from her. In truth, Kirigiri on a daily basis before had been talked to about how her relationship was with the gambler, and she would always dismiss it, a dull look in those delicate lavender hues of hers. It was until one day she had found the gambler breaking down by herself which helped her loosen up but she never approached. That was all in the past now, and it had progressed to a shaky foundation once again. Such a shame. They were still madly in love with each other. Almost as if parallel lines were formed. Kirigiri wondered when they would curve and meet.

 

With Kirigiri at her house over on one Saturday afternoon, all Celestia could feel at this point was her heart burning with affection and as well as pleasure. It was all happening when the lilac girl went to snuggle with the gambler in her bed to where it ended up with passionate, possessive kisses. Lips aggressively pressed against the twin-drilled girl's, Kirigiri forcefully pinned her down onto the bed, lavender eyes never leaving from crimson ones. It had been far too long since Celestia felt this fiery passion that flared from within the depths of her heart. Hands snaked their way around the detective's neck, fingers tangled into lilac locks of hair. The softness of those very locks made the gambler whine lightly into the kiss, gently forcing as much of herself onto Kirigiri as much as possible. Tongue gently licking her lips, she could feel her cheeks warm up when the other girl's tongue greeted her own.

 

It didn't take long for clothes to be stripped off completely, a messy pile beside the bed had formed. More kisses were given, and Kirigiri had spent precious time kissing her neck. A few low-toned moans were given in response to the gesture, black nails gently grazing down the girl's back gently. It wasn't often that they engaged in such acts, and normally one would be clothed or even both when they were engaged. It seemed rather romantic that both were nude this time. Celestia squirmed lightly to feel the pleasure from her chest rise from Kirigiri's light sucking and tongue. God it definitely been far too long. Let alone she never really felt this damn pleasure with the blue-haired idol. At least the emotion that is. It was there, but it wasn't as true and pure as it was for Kirigiri.

 

_"_ _K-Kyouko!"_ Celestia writhed when both her breasts were massaged and toyed with, the wetness between her legs intensified from the heated sensation of pleasure she felt.

 

Eyes shut, the twin-drilled girl clung and dug her fingers and nails into the bedsheets under her. Lips trailed down her body, her stomach, light butterfly kisses were given on that spot.  _"N-ngh!"_ Celestia could have sworn that she grew far more sensitive during her lack of love-making and tendering.

 

Kirigiri was focused on being tender and loving, but she in reality was holding back rough possessiveness. Something that shouldn't be let out loose. Her trust for the gambler needed to form again. Love without trust was odd, and so much that somehow she became intolerant of the pain that was caused earlier. Perhaps she was still healing and adjusting? Perhaps it was fear itself? Whatever the cause was, the lilac girl didn't like it. Not one bit. These dreadful plague-like emotions that caused her to second-think her decisions and words. What if Celestia did this? What if it happened again? There was always a chance that something bad will happen, but for now, she swallowed it and ignored it.

 

So many nips, licks and kisses. Celestia was going to go insane at this rate. Kirigiri was being extra tender today and it was gorgeous. One hand loosened its grip onto the bedsheets, immediately moving to clutch onto lilac locks of hair, to give it a slight tug when she felt a warm, soft tongue onto her clit. A shy moan escaped from her lips. The gambler spread her legs apart to gently thrust once against Kirigiri's mouth. A growl was given in response from Kirigiri, lavender eyes glaring of dominance gaze at timid, lustful crimson eyes. All this did was provoke Celestia to have a whine-like moan, legs trembling lightly to feel Kirigiri's tongue roughen up her licking and pacing, press against her clit more. Even if the said tongue was away from the clit, feeling it alongside the rest of her was certainly just as pleasurable. Sometimes she could feel the detective's tongue force itself inside of her, flicking lightly and she let out large cries of pleasure, black nails digging into her skull. A small cry of pleasure was expressed, words that almost sounded like begs to continue to tender to that very spot too were spoken. Everything was of bliss, pleasure and if it meant she would have to give herself to her beloved lilac that she was loyal, then so be it. It wasn't too bad if she received the other's love and tendering.

 

There was honestly no holding back from the way Kirigiri had tended to her. Pulling her face away from Celestia's erogenous zone, Kirigiri licked her lips lightly to stare back at Celestia, whom had her eyes fixated onto her. In all honesty, the raven-haired gambler was ever so cute to her. Her voice, her cries and moans of pleasure, the way she moved…everything was pure bliss. Lips were met and Kirigiri could taste Celestia's sweet fluids as well as her original taste. Tongues met and danced together. Pressing and prodding, shaky breaths were taken and released and Celestia gently rubbed and grinded her body against Kirigiri's bare one. It was odd tasting herself, but she didn't mind. She was far too deep into her emotional love-making to even care on what she tasted. So long as it was from her love, that was all it mattered.

 

Celestia could feel the detective adjust her position, and soon she felt Kirigiri's middle and ring finger intrude into her. A gasp was given, arms soon wrapped around the lilac girl's neck, fingers tangled into them.  _"K-Kyouko…"_ the sounds of the fingers and her wetness was rather embarrassing and she could feel the fingers rapidly pump in and out of her. What made her pleasure spike was due to Kirigiri's palm hitting against her clit roughly.

 

She couldn't help but cling. Fingers digging into soft flesh, leaving light red trails on the taller girl's back, everything was far too perfect in her eyes. Celestia wasn't one to easily succumb to submission, and even if she was, she wasn't the typical timid girl either. This time really did mean a lot to her and she took the role simply because she loved Kirigiri. Forcefully pulling her into another passionate kiss, moans were far more frequent, more vocal, and it even surprised Kirigiri on how affectionate the gambler was. Celestia definitely didn't behave like this before. Of course before she would react the same but the fact is she rarely clung too much onto her, the multiple times they've done this, she was far quieter, and less willing to be this submissive. The trust that she had tried to get back began to form again. The gambler wasn't lying. It was very evident from her reaction, the timid, lust-filled look in those ruby-like eyes. Too much couldn't be hidden and Kirigiri had used the same techniques before. Passionately kissing back, she groaned against Celestia's lips, tongue greeting the other's once again for a temporary visit before she nuzzled herself against the gambler's neck, licking, sucking, and biting on that area. The feeling of her warm pulse was enough to make Kirigiri pick up her pacing and roughness, the slight sound of slapping could be heard at this point. Her arm was getting tired, but she wouldn't dare stop. She wanted to hear her lover scream and cry her name. Spill out some heartfelt words and truths.  _"_ _F-fuck! K-Kyouko! I-I love you! I love you!"_

 

There it was. Those three words she wanted to hear. Fingers curling up lightly, she continued to do what she was doing, only to move her lips to where Celestia's ear is. Humming lightly, she licked the girl right under the spot which made the gambler moan louder. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, a small scream of pleasure and as well with it mixing with her name could be heard, her hips were thrusted against her fingers as she rode her release. Falling limp against the bed, heavy breathing could be heard, and crimson eyes affectionately gazed into lavender, pulling Kirigiri into a soft, gentle kiss as fingers were pulled out of her. Before anything else was done, Celestia had flipped over Kirigiri, pinning her down under her.  _"It's…only fair if I return the same thing to you."_

 

Kirigiri opened her mouth to speak, but the soft sensation of lips against her neck made her jaw snap shut, teeth gritting lightly, head moved away from Celestia to give her more room. She wasn't as vocal as the gambler, but potentially she could, depending on what was done. Tired and exhausted from her climax, the twin-drilled girl continued to lick and nip at the detective's neck, possessively even. She wanted her to know she belonged to the gambler. All of the little gestures made her smirk, muffling sounds of huffing could be heard and it was a good enough sign. If her energy wasn't used all due to receiving overwhelming pleasure, then perhaps the gambler could be a bit more merciless. For now, she was tender and loving like how she was treated earlier. Lips trailed downwards, against the detective's boney collarbone and soon down to her delicate breasts. Fingers lightly clawed the girl's sides as tongue lips met one mound, licking and sucking it lightly. Kirigiri sucked in a large breath, tempted to grab Celestia by her hair. She remained composed, letting the other do what she wanted. Her body heated up rapidly and the same sucking motion was done when Celestia tended to her other breast, feeling the soft tongue against the tip of her breast. Celestia's hand grasped the other bare mound, massaging, rubbing and gently flicking at it. It was growing to be more difficult for Kirigiri to remain composed. The pleasure was starting to gnaw at the pit of her stomach, the numbness and sudden flare within her groin region was there as well. Lips trailed downwards, delicate butterfly kisses prodded and left light, clear marks onto pale skin. Teeth sank into navy plum colored glove, lavender eyes closed from the rising pleasure that raked the detective's body. Shivers were felt against the gambler's lips which a smirk was given in response. Celestia looked up to see Kirigiri breathing heavily, eyes closed as if she was too embarrassed to look at her. The queen was going to make the king bow to her whether she liked it or not.

 

A faint sound escaped from the depths of the gambler's throat, tongue out to lick the detective's clit now. At that point, a loud gasp was heard and Kirigiri squirmed against Celestia's head which continued to tend to her sensitive womanhood. Fingers soon slid into the detective, and the sense of being filled was felt. Giving several more licks and thrusts with her fingers, Celestia eventually lifted her head, gazing upon her lover whom was breathing heavily, legs parted away. Her arm rested lightly over her eyes. It was cute, at least to the raven-haired girl to see the stoic girl so timid and aroused. The gambler forced the detective's arm away, to where crimson and lavender clashed before Celestia forced her lips onto Kirigiri's, tongue immediately diving in when given the chance. Delicate fingers continued to thrust in and out of the detective, and the lilac girl wrapped her arms around Celestia's neck, reciprocating the kiss. She wasn't submissive majorly of the time, but she had allowed this to happen. All for her lover whom she loved more than anything else in the world. Groaning lightly, Celestia picked up her pace in her thrusts with her finger, feeling the ache in her arm and back.

 

Letting out soft cries and moans of pleasure, Kirigiri dug her fingers into Celestia's back. It felt awkward due to the leather, but the gambler paid no heed to it as she continued her lovely tending for the detective. It felt like hours that this repetitive cycle continued and soon Kirigiri let out a cry of pleasure, hips grinding against the gambler's hand to them fall limp onto the bed from her orgasm. Nuzzling her head against Celestia's neck, a small groan was let out from Kirigiri. Celestia froze for a brief moment, fingers pulling out from Kirigiri, drenched in orgasmic fluids that left a long sticky trail on her fingers. She chuckled, ignoring the odd, wet feeling on her fingers to nuzzle back at Kirigiri.  _"I love you, Kyouko. Please don't forget."_ Murmuring lightly, Celestia gave the sleuth a loving kiss.

 

Pushing herself forward to reciprocate, Kirigiri lightly dragged her hands down the gambler's curves and body before holding her face with both her hands. "I know. I love you too." She paused shortly after. "…I'm sorry for doubting your loyalty. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

 

Ruby like hues widened before she shook her head.  _"Kyouko. You had every reason to be weary of me. I shattered your trust and we got together of recent. You would have thought I was with Sayaka, but…I knew who I really wanted to be with and I made sure to prove it to you."_ It hurt to say all of this. Celestia threw her own pride just to fix the error of her ways.

 

Kirigiri continued to hold Celestia in her arms, before smiling. "You proven yourself, Taeko. Allow me to be your eternity."

 

Celestia smiled as well. She wanted to cry due to the overwhelming joy she had. Yet, she refrained from doing so. Rolling over to pull Kirigiri, her hand gently caressed the girl's cheek, crimson eyes bearing a passionate look of love and gratitude. Snuggling closer, the lilac detective gave a quick kiss to her forehead before wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. The covers were soon pulled over onto the duo. Warm and snug, crimson and lavender eyes closed together to embrace the warmth from the other, as well as the harmonic silence between them.


	12. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Indeed we have. Life is the cruelest, yet smartest of teachers. Experience gives power to knowledge. While we did have…our moments of bliss and depression, at the end it all worked out, didn’t it?”

Spring became summer. Time itself had sped past through the couple of years. It was honestly a wild trip for many students. During high school, it was said to be the best or worse years of your life. Honestly, it was something rather subjective depending on the person. A vast majority would agree that these few years were nightmarish, but years ahead of that were just as bad as these ones. It was bittersweet to be at the beach resort in the first place. A graduation spot for those whom were to graduate from Hope’s Peak Academy. Kirigiri held a small glass, filled with ice and fruit punch. The red liquid was sweet, but the entire scenery in front of her lavender eyes was filled with joy, smiles and laughter.

 

Could anyone really blame her for feeling a bit awkward? It had been over a year since she had shattered her heart. The sleuth simply lost track of time. It was odd really. After her promises with the gambler, the two had another fallout several months later. They decided a break will do. It was mutual. This was when waters were tested. Celestia had a taste drive with Togami. She went out with the heir, but it was simply nothing but of mere friendship between the two. Besides, his arrogance was nice, but too much of it was of an annoyance. Celestia appreciated confidence, but his was simply too much. Plus, she wasn’t a gold digger. She loathed being smothered in luxuries. Earning power and being assertive was simply how she became. Not that was a problem really. The twin-drilled girl had decided to give Naegi a try as well. He was simply far too bland and their interests were simply too stretched apart. Besides their gaming days together, it was simply not enough for her to hold any other shred of interest. Sayaka Maizono would have been another nice person to get back together, but due to the chaotic fall out and promising farewell, the both of them merely stood as close friends.

 

Kirigiri on the other hand had went out with Naegi. Same reason. He was a nice person, but the sleuth knew for a fact that his heart belonged to someone else. It was simply pathetic and heartbreaking for both parties to keep up with facades. Kirigiri refused to touch Maizono. After the passive-aggressive tension between the two, maintaining a friendship was all that they simply could do at the moment during the repetition of seasons. Both gambler and detective had taste tested the waters for several months. These little dates and bonds wouldn’t last more than a few weeks at most. It was funny. They thought a mutual break up was something that was worth their while. Experience and taste-tasting with other partners was simply only to build knowledge and see whom they really wanted. Yet, it seems the red string of fate pulled them back together. Out of everyone they tried dating with, it ended up them that escalated to pure bliss, harmony and passion. It was only that with each other that they would shed fabric and engage in aggressive, passionate lust and love together.

 

The chemistry that both of them bore was a powerful one. Many believed that they were simply meant to stick with each other no matter how long they were distanced from each other. These memories only made the lilac sleuth huff lightly, a small smirk on her lips before glass touched warm skin. The sweetness of the red fluid went down her throat. Cold and sweet. Just what she liked. It suited her personality in some odd form as well. She was cold, yet also very sweet. It took a while to melt the ice, but the sweetness was there past the dilution of the cold ice cubes that floated on the surface. Gloved hand placed the drink onto the table nearby. While most have decided to lounge on the sandy beach, some decided to stay in the housing area. With a plain t-shirt and shorts, Kirigiri leaned forward and against the balcony. She observed her fellow graduating classmates from the distance. Some were swimming. Sakura and Asahina were the most obvious to dunk in the salty ocean water. Others were playing with the sand. Fujisaki, Ishimaru and Oowada were the trio whom were building a sand castle together. Others such as herself remained under the shade, observing or simply lazing about.

 

_“Kyouko, it’s rather lonely lounging by yourself. Maybe I should accompany you?”_

 

Voice saccharine and melodic, Kirigiri averted her gaze to the source of the sound. Of course it was no other than Celestia, more so Taeko Yasuhiro to be exact. Another smile formed before she opened her mouth to speak. “Of course it is lonely, Taeko. However, some solitude would do no harm. When it comes to you however…I would love for you to spend this entire day with you. After all, these few days are meant to be our happiest. We are graduating after all.”

 

Celestia giggled. The twin-drilled girl was in some thin wear as well, but it was still of laces and luxury. Of course the gambler would maintain her elegant status and looks even in blazing heat such as this. She didn’t like getting her face wet. Touching the sand like a child was simply out of the question as well. She simply enjoyed lazing and lounging about. Togami had kept her company until she decided to leave to check up on her beloved detective. Crimson eyes eyed at the fruit punch drink placed on the table by Kirigiri. While she didn’t like drinking such casual fluids except for water, she found its presence relaxing and suiting for the summer. Having to notice the look, Kirigiri reached for the glass, gently holding it out to the gambler. “You can have some, if you want. It’s mine, if you are wondering.”

 

_“Might as well. I simply cannot have my royal milk tea at this moment.”_ Taking it into her hand, the freezing temperature made her hand loosen its grip. The water dripped down from her pale hands.

 

Sweet and cold, that was a lovely combination. In blazing heat and sunshine, sweet flavors were well suited in such hot weather. Coldness cooled down the body and hydrated it as well. It was funny how an indirect kiss was given due to the sharing of the glass. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to share many moments together. Especially when they got together after their mutual fallout. Whether it was sharing a bed or moments of pure bliss and pleasure, simple moments such as dining together and sharing a drink was also wonderful to the heart. Handing back the substance to the detective, Celestia kept her eyes forward into the blaring scenery. Classmates still doing their shenanigans, the gambler sighed quietly to herself.

 

“Is something amiss, Taeko?” Kirigiri commented, aware that the gambler was rather quiet with an aura of melancholy. “Are you not happy about the choice in place for our graduation? Or is this something else?”

 

Celestia shook her head. _“It’s not about that. Of course the standards here will never meet my expectations, but alas, I am not much of a sore loser or whiny child when things do not go my way. When things are out of my range of power, I simply adapt. I am currently thinking. Thinking about our time here together. Our time apart from each other. We certainly matured over the seasons, haven’t we, Kyouko?”_

Pausing, lavender eyes blinked twice before her mind traveled with those words. Memories ran through her head. The good, the bad and the ugly. It was surprising how fragile she became, yet how soft she grew as well. Kirigiri wouldn’t ever blame anyone for it. She simply knew they both matured over the days which turned to a year and more. “Indeed we have. Life is the cruelest, yet smartest of teachers. Experience gives power to knowledge. While we did have…our moments of bliss and depression, at the end it all worked out, didn’t it?”

 

_“Heh. Forever doesn’t last. It never will. For some reason, we may stick to our own little eternity. We left each other multiple of times. Tested waters and flavors on others, and yet…at the end, we always came back to each other. I suppose this is what it is like to live, isn’t it?”_ Celestia faced Kirigiri once again, turning her body towards her, one hand resting on the balcony. _“I wonder…will we always be in this cycle? You and I are of opposites. You and I are also of similarities. Where will you go after we leave this place together?”_

The pieces clicked in the sleuth’s mind. The graduation anxiety was common. Friendships will be shattered to some degree. Bonds will rust and crack. Each person will be on their own way to different cities, countries, different lifestyles and changes. While Kirigiri knew what she was going to do, the mere thought of tearing apart the bond she had with the gambler was simply too much pressure on her heart. Her stomach felt heavy, and the fruit punch was rather sour in her stomach. A definite answer is something hard to answer. Celestia was right. Eternities and forevers never lasted. These little promises were always broken at the end. Life was simply not of a fairy tale and it never would be. Struggle, pain and sorrow was simply of what the world composed of no matter how happy a person was. “I cannot say.” It was difficult to force out an answer, but it had to be done. “You are correct. However…it depends on us. I do believe in my own heart that no matter the issues, distance or closure…we’ll always be together. You are simply too important for me to lose. As for my road of life after I leave this academy…I will continue as a detective. I may attend to post-secondary in Law and Criminal Justice. Life has given me a fair chance, an easier road than many others. Some of the others we may see again. Some we may never see again. However, all is well. To be honest…this academy is unlike any other high school. I can understand you are concerned to some degree even though you have your route planned out. Just always know that I’ll be by your side not only as your best friend, but as your significant other.”

 

This was why Celestia loved being with Kirigiri. Never sugarcoating words. Always being blunt and honest. Just the way she liked it. The truth seeker compared to the queen of liars. It was funny how those two even worked with each other in the first place. Life was funny in its own ways, having their own little fated meetings and pairings. They were simply one of a kind after all. Whether they lasted forever or not would depend on the road they went down together. It was always comforting to know they wouldn’t fully lose each other in the end compared to the first time they shattered their hearts. The gambler forced a twisted smile. Bitter from her own foolish personality and mindset from before, the gambler knew she wouldn’t ever dare risk her pride and luck on two-timing ever again. Falling in love with two people at the same time was the most agonizing thing ever. Especially when neither of them were polyamorous. Greed was a sin and so was lust. Sadly, greed was what plagued her heart for a while and learning her mistakes during her times at Hope’s Peak Academy was simply enough for her. That was how she matured anyway. These determined dreams of hers were all resulted from greed and pride. Upon meeting the idol and sleuth, her heart had changed. While accepting Taeko Yasuhiro as a person now, it simply gave her peace at the end of the day. Perhaps being too absorbed in her own fantasies became her downfall. Her losses were justified but she adapted quickly to retrieve and earn back what was lost.

 

_“This is why I love you so much, Kyouko. You know exactly what to say.”_ Soft nuzzling was done to Kirigiri’s cheek, her affection had grown all due to being around her. _“Having you by my side…is enough. I could have an entire world of servants, and none of them would ever replace you.”_

 

Kirigiri chuckled before ruffling some of the raven colored locks of hair. “Your feelings are mutual. Just you by my side…I believe I can achieve anything…acquire all the truth I need in this world. Even then…you are a truth to me. Truth that I am still capable of growing soft and affectionate. To love no matter the hardships I dealt with.”

 

_“You flatter me too much Kyouko. Also…I applied to the university in this city. I’ll be attending in the business field. Gambling is illegal, but it relates to a business in its own artistic format. I believe it’ll serve me well. I know many others have applied to the same place so we may see them as well.”_

 

“Knowing you, you and I are going to see each other frequently. As well as the others. Some of us strive for more power and knowledge, while some of us are better off in what we have been doing for ages. It all depends really. We have a long road in our way, but together we are able to accomplish it.”

 

_“You have softened up a lot, Kyouko. It’s surprising to see you this honest and emotional. I guess I am to blame and thank, but…let us spend the rest of our day together, no? This will be one of the very few last moments we can all have together with everyone.”_

Kirigiri leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Celestia’s lips. While everyone was too occupied to notice the couple being affectionate, the sleuth smiled. No words were needed to express what she was trying to portray. Entwining fingers together, the detective guided the gambler away from the balcony and into the housing area. While it was cool, the area was of peace and serenity. Togami had noticed the two walking down the hallway. Icy eyes glanced over at the two girls before nodding a curt greeting to them in silence before continuing his way elsewhere. Thankfully, the sleuth had taken her drink with her, sipping it along the way. A small tug on Kirigiri’s hand distracted her and she soon felt herself being dragged to the gambler’s room. While it was different and more bland than anything else, the sleuth knew that they would most likely have some time cuddling or merely spending time on the other girl’s laptop like they usually did. A small piece of paper had stuck out from the gambler’s bag. Lavender eyes continued to stare at it before going over to pick it up, unfolding to read it. It turned out to be her heartfelt confession that she first gave the gambler on the day she confessed.

 

“You…kept the letter with you?” Kirigiri muttered, looking up at Celestia with mild shock.

 

Celestia tensed lightly before her cheeks blushed with a small hue of pink and red. _“Of course I would. I do love you after all. I carry that with me often. It’s one of those things…that you would always want to have. Even when we were apart, I still kept that with me. Rather silly of me, isn’t it? Being a lovesick puppy…it’s unlike me. But it’s the honest truth.”_

While the sleuth didn’t expect the other girl to carry the letter around with her, it made Kirigiri smile. It wasn’t one of her small smiles, it was one of those over thrilled, scarce smiles that she possessed. Celestia could have sworn her heart would stop beating from the mere sight of it, but she too in reciprocation smiled back with just as much joy and purity. _“I love you Kyouko. Very, very much. No matter how cold winter is, spring will always come. You are my spring, my lilac flowers. And I want to spend my life with you. You are the one person whom I cannot bear to lose in any manner. So…would you stay by my side?”_

 

Kirigiri placed the letter back in its place, placing the drink on the table before approaching the twin-drilled girl to wrap both her arms around the girl. “You need not to ask, Taeko Yasuhiro. For that little desire and wish you possess will be granted. I too want to spend my days with you. Whether as your friend or even perhaps as your married partner…I just want you to stay as well. I love you too, Taeko. From the bottom of my heart and with my entire existence in general. I am fortunate to live to meet you.”

 

Both shared a laugh together. _“You and I lack any idea on what to do besides being lovesick fools. It seems during the summer and as the seasons go by once again…we would need to rely on a few others, especially Naegi-kun to keep us occupied, hmm?”_ Celestia giggled before giving a small peck on Kirigiri’s nose.

 

A shrug was given in response. The sleuth nuzzles into the gambler, breathing in her scent before nodding. “Of course. He tends to know the best. Even then…he bears the title of SHSL Hope now. I’m sure he will be the vital piece of keeping everything intact for all of us, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

_“Of course. It’s people such as him who impressed me and went above my standards. If I were to give a rating…he went from D to B-rank. Impressive he is. It’s events with him and with the others that give life a much better meaning to me. Perhaps one day you can all rest in the castle I will possess one day. Either way…rest with me Kyouko. It was rather tiring to travel here without rest. All these events are tiring. It’s one of our only times together where we can rest.”_

Nodding, Kirigiri took Celestia in her arms before carrying her to the bed in the room. Snuggling up against her, she watched the gambler strip of the drills that were placed in her hair. It was uncomfortable to rest with extensions or even having hair tied and done. This was where the sleuth did the same, only to her braided hair. Ribbon and hair tie gone, it was more comfortable to rest. While the silence was there, both didn’t need the covers since it was still in the afternoon. It was simply too hot. What wasn’t too hot was their warmth that they shared. It was an exception. _It was always an exception._


End file.
